The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages
by TombZelda02
Summary: Well this story is about what happend after Ruto was defeated(my old story) and some thing bad is gonna...happen...an old "friend of power" returns...heh...heh...heh..chapters 1-5 script-style, and the rest regular style...soENYJOY!
1. What could have been Forgotten

The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages. Chapter One: What could have been Forgotten. (And this story is not about the game :The Legend Of Zelda: Oracle of Ages)HELLO PEOPLE!! This is my second REAL story, this is the "sequel" (in a way) of :The Legend Of Zelda: The Real Sage Of Water. I really liked that story. but now it is only a memory..nah, I still read it ^_^. So I hope you like this story.and if you want, I will put down ONE paragraph about what it is about.so here it is.Oh and before I forget: Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or anything to do with the game, show etc.  
  
SUMMERY:  
  
The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages, is a story about Link, the sages, and of course, the evil that haunts hyrle. Although Mikau defeated Ruto, the evil that was in her, was let loosed.  
  
(Real Story)  
  
Ruto gone, an old sage gone, out of the lives of the Hylians and all of the sages. Mikau took her place, and he knew he was perfect for "the job." Some missed her, some never even knew of the "Dangerous, and Powerful" Ruto. She had began to concentrate on taking over her anger. She was living at Zora Hall, the place where Mikau had lived. And at that same time, Mikau and the other sages sensed a strange power..more evil than strange..  
  
They decided to have a meeting, and of course Link was the first to get there. This time the meeting was at Impa's house.  
  
Impa-So, everyone, the reason why we aren't at the chamber of sages, is a simple reason. I know that we all have sensed it. I mean I know we've sensed it. Link-(who was sitting down on her bed which was on the second "mini" floor that overlooked the house)What?? What are you talking about??  
  
Rauru-Shes talking about the evil presence that we sensed after Ruto left.  
  
Impa-Yes, and I think that if we go to the Chamber Of Sages something bad will happen.  
  
Saria-(who was helping her self to some of Impa's "Sage Made Cookies")What do you mean??  
  
She was talking with her mouth full and Impa couldn't really under stand what she was saying.  
  
Saria-Oh, im sorry. Um..AHEM, What do you mean??  
  
Mikau-I think I know what shes leading to.  
  
Everyone then looked at Mikau who was looking at his fins.  
  
Rauru-Yes?  
  
Mikau-Well she I think she is trying to say that all the powerful places that are secret, well might not be secret anymore.  
  
He went on explaining that they shouldn't go to places like that. After he was done with his "speech" all of the sages decided that they should only go to the "powerful, energy places" unless they really needed to.  
  
About an hour after the meeting, they all went to their temples. But since they knew they shouldn't really be-in the temples, they just took care of the places surrounding the temples.  
  
Daruina, who barley found out that Mikau was a sage, wanted to get some "grub", which is what he would call rocks. Since the Gorons only ate rocks it would be hard to get some. The reason is that the place where they got their food was in the Dondgo's Cavern. The same place that link fought the "Boss Dondgo." If Darunia was to go there, he would be breaking his promise. So he decided to look for some at The Desert Colossus.  
  
And at that same time, the evil that left Ruto was with another creature, but seemed not to be living.  
  
Evil-I..I..I. release. I.I Release.I RELEASE THY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What did this thing mean?? Well you will find out in the next chapter..OH and yes I know this one is reaaalllllyyyyyy short, so um...please R&R. and thanks and later (  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 2: What memory's may bring. 


	2. What Memory's May Bring

The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages.  
  
Chapter 2: What Memory's May Bring.  
  
Chapter 2 already. I hoped you liked the first chapter. But don't think of who the monster is yet. So um.here is chapter 2..  
  
A while after the meeting with the sages, link wanted to go to the Temple Of Time.  
  
Link-So many memory's, yet so little times I've been here. ::sigh:: I miss the adventures.  
  
Just as he said that, the door of time opened.  
  
Link-How could this be?! I couldn't have opened that door.  
  
And sure enough, link walked into the room where the Master Sword lay.  
  
Link-This sword. The battles. the moments.  
  
And when he finally reached the sword, the Pedestal Of Time, the door of time closed.  
  
Link-Whats going on?!  
  
A faint voice called to him.  
  
Faint Voice-Do not be alarmed, link, hero of time..  
  
And with that said the Faint Voice, began to 'disappear" in a way. Link-How am I supposed to get out of here!!  
  
He began to think of ways, but he knew it would be a while. But he forgot one thing: He still has the Ocarina Of Time.  
  
Saria, who had been taking a walk in the Lost Woods, was thinking about when they first saw each other in the Sacred Forest Meadow.  
  
Saria-::sigh:: Why is there so much trouble in the world?  
  
Just as she said that, she saw a flower, a flower that was almost dead. She never liked to see a flower like that, so she looked at it, and it blossomed.  
  
Saria-There it goes.Hmm..  
  
She saw that she walking so deep into the forest that she lost her way.  
  
Saria-Oh well, ill just end back in the Kokiri Forest. But she didn't she ended up in a place that overlooked the small bridge that was toward Hyrle Field.  
  
Saria-Hmm... Where we met... If only he was one of us.. ::sigh::  
  
She began to walk back to her home. Home, the place that can comfort many, she thought. Then something happened. She felt tired. Very, very tired. She started to make her way to the nearest place where she could take a nap.  
  
Saria-Skullkid's stand.perfect.  
  
She walked up to the tree trumk where a skullkid liked to sing her song, "Saria's Song." Saria had fallen asleep. And with that, no one would find her. But she woke up to find a Black Horse next to her. She got up to see who was riding such a horse, and how it got there, in the lost woods. What she didn't notice is that she was in the Forest Temple, in the middle of the room where One of Link's greatest battle was "taken."  
  
No one was on the horse, just a huge Metallic "wand," she thought that she had seen it before, but she decided to leave. She was remembering when link fought Phantom Gannon, how the paintings on the walls were "alive" in a way. As she remembered this, maniac-like laughter was taunting her. She had no way out, just like Link, but she was a Sage, and knew she could do something about it.  
  
At the temple of time, link, was trying to figure ways to get out of his "prison."  
  
Link-(who was feeling the textures of the walls surrounding the Master Sword, which would lead to the Sacred Realm) Wow, I never noticed this,..hmm...A loose brick? No, just weak?  
  
He backed up to the other side of where the weak brick was. After he backed up, he ran, ran forward, towards the weak brick. He cracked the wall, but he was wondering, if he really did it, or if someone was helping him. He heaved himself once again to the wall and this time breaking it. Making enough cracks to make a hole. Looking through his pockets, link pulled out a bomb, and without even thinking he lit it and placed it next to the damaged wall. The wall broke open.  
  
Link-(while walking through the hole he just made)hmm.. Ive never seen the back of this place.hmm..  
  
The hole he made disappeared as soon as he left the temple. But was he was looking at made the hole in-important.  
  
Link-What is this?!  
  
After link stepped out of the Temple Of Time, he noticed that he was walking to a weird shrine.  
  
Link-hmm..  
  
The Shrine was something like the pedestal of time, except that only the Triforce mark was on the front, and there was no sword in it.  
  
Link-There's something written on it! Hmm.. Lets see, I cant read it. It's a really old form of Hylian Writing. I better get out of here, huh?  
  
Link felt something in his pocket, but he hadn't felt it before. It was the Ocarina Of Time, but it was strange for it to just appear to him. And with out a moment to "spare" link sang the "Prelude Of Light" and appeared back in the Temple of Time.  
  
And all this time the evil that was known as Ruto for a time, started it's way to the Spirit Temple.  
  
When he reached the Temple, it was dark, dark and chilly. The walls of the great Spirit Temple were rocky, and still "decaying."  
  
Evil-Minions. Ice, Fire, Ice, Fire!!!  
  
He repeated this many times, and at the last of his "spell" the eyes of the Statue that overlooked all Desert Colossus, opened.  
  
Evil-I leave you this, minions, the assurance of revenge.. Heh. heh.heh.  
  
With that he left on his way to Lake Hylia, but after he left the Desert, nothing happened. But the sages sensed something, and Mikau, the "new born sage" felt as if he knew this power very well.  
  
But as the Evil that WAS Ruto planned, the sages could do nothing, for what was happening, was something most of the sages never encountered before.  
  
Well this is the end for chapter 2, im sorry it wasn't that good, but don't worry the story WILL get better, oh and thanks for the good reviews, and well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did please read the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 3: Water, Fire, And the Sword Of Destiny. 


	3. Water, Fire, And the Sword Of Destiny

The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages.  
  
Chapter 3: Water, Fire, and the Sword Of Destiny.  
  
Well its Chapter 3, and I don't know if you didn't like the last chapter, maybe you will like this one better. ( So here is the chapter and...uh I hope you like it (  
  
As the Sun rose in Desert Colossus, all The Hylians began they're daily "chores." But they didn't know what was going on at the time.  
  
Darunia had been searching for rocks to eat, and was on his way to the Desert Colossus. He didn't warp there, because he really didn't like to do that. "I like the exercise!" he'd always tell Zelda and the other sages.  
  
At the same time, Link, was on his way to Zora's Domain. He wanted to tell someone about what he had seen. He picked Mikau. Mikau stayed in Zora's Domian, because he felt that was the only place he could feel closer to home.  
  
Mikau-::sigh::, feeding Jabu-Jabu gets kind of boring.  
  
He started to walk up the steep pathway that led to King Zora, and Lord Jabu-Jabu.  
  
Mikau-Well, I guess I can take a little swim.  
  
Mikau ran the rest of the way to Lord Jabu-Jabu. He really liked to swim, and was really good at it. It is a common trait that "Fighter Zoras" get. That along with the contracting/de-contracting fins, which were more like blades. They were also his "boomerangs", but the best "weapon" he had at his disposal was his shield. His electrifying shield.  
  
Mikau-(he dived into the water)This is what I needed. Hmm..link? Why is link coming over here?  
  
Mikau sensed link near the entrance of the Zora River.  
  
After Link played the song, Zelda's Lullaby, he entered the hidden cave, looking for Mikau.  
  
Link-Mikau! Mikau!...mikau?  
  
A regular zora that was practicing his diving skill in the "Diving Skill Game" yelled out to link.  
  
Zora-HE'S WITH JABU-JABU.AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link-Thank you!  
  
Link began his way to Jabu-Jabu. He was so excited by what he saw behind the Temple of time, he ran the whole way to Jabu-Jabu.  
  
Link soon reached Jabu-Jabu, but didn't see Mikau anywhere near him.  
  
Link-Mikau? Mikau, are you here?!  
  
Link stood for a second, looking for him, then started to walk back into Zora's Domain.  
  
Mikau could sense that he was looking for him, and before link went back into the cave (zora's domain) he yelled out to him. Mikau-LINK!! WAIT!!  
  
Mikau jumped out of the water, diving towards link, then did a roll on the ground.  
  
Link saw this and remembered when he had his spirit and could do that.  
  
Link-Cool moves! Well I need to tell, um..show you something. Come on!  
  
Mikau-Uh..okay.  
  
He said in a no-so-happy-about-it-way.  
  
They started their way to the Temple Of Time. Link wanted to show Mikau the shrine.  
  
Mikau-So what is it that you want to show me?  
  
Link-Well..its something to do with the Triforce..i think.  
  
Mikau-Wait, why are you taking me then, go get someone else.  
  
Link-Like who?  
  
Mikau looked at Link strange. Link picked him to go with him, yet he had so many other sages to show.  
  
Link-??  
  
Mikau-uh...I know! Darunia. We haven't talked much, so maybe we can now.  
  
Link-..  
  
Hes "gonna" squeeze me. Hes "gonna" squeeze me. Link thought to himself. Mikau-Well?  
  
Link-Okay. Where is he?  
  
Mikau-I don't know.Let me see if I can sense where he is.  
  
Mikau stopped moving, and concentrated.  
  
Link-ooh.oh sorry.  
  
Looking into the sky, Mikau "sensed out" Darunia.  
  
Mikau-Hes in...the Desert Colossus.  
  
Link-Okay then lets go!  
  
Link pulled out his Ocarina, played to Requiem Of Spirit, and he warped to the desert. Mikau knew that he shouldn't use his powers that much, but he didn't want to take long. So he warped to the desert too.  
  
Link-Darunia.Maybe he's in the Spirit Temple. Wait no, he cant.  
  
Mikau appeared next to link.  
  
Mikau-So where is he?  
  
Link-I don't know. Wait.I see something. Do you see it too?  
  
Link was pointing towards the big boulder in the middle of Desert Colossus.  
  
Mikau-hmm...wait. yeah. DARUNIA!! COME HERE!  
  
Darunia heard them, and jumped off of the boulder, but when he did, they all heard someone.  
  
It was the evil that was Ruto. Evil-Water, Fire.Water, Fire..  
  
The voiced repeated that many times, then was gone.  
  
Link-..What was that?!  
  
Mikau-I don't know, but why do we just go to the Temple Of Time already.  
  
Daruina didn't know what they were talking about, and looked at them strangely.  
  
Darunia-Why are you going to go there?!  
  
Link-I found something. Look, I'll explain everything later. So lets go!!  
  
Link, Darunia, and Mikau all warped to the Temple of time. Even though they knew they shouldn't, they decided to go anyway.  
  
They arrived at the temple within an instant. Link lit a bomb and placed it next to the weak brick that he "encountered" before.  
  
Mikau and Darunia looked at link like in ways of :What is he doing?! Im confused.  
  
After the bomb exploded, they walked to the Shrine. Mikau didn't know what It was, and at first saw nothing. Then he saw something amazing. Darunia knew what it was right away.  
  
Darunia-I cant believe it.the sword of destiny.  
  
Link-The sword of what?  
  
Darunia-Destiny.The legendary pedestal for the Sword of Destiny.  
  
Mikau walked up to the shrine, or pedestal, and looked at the writing.  
  
Mikau-.Wow.  
  
Link-Wow what? Can you read the writing?  
  
Darunia-What's wrong with the writing?  
  
Mikau-Its says : ",The Sword Of Destiny," It goes on. "This blade can only be carried by the worthy sage," hmm..".for this is this sword is destined for one, and only one. One with the power of two elements. And if the sage is here now, take it, take the sword now, for finding this sword is to use it." And that's all it says.  
  
Link-Do you see a sword?  
  
Darunia-Two elements.Water and Fire. WATER AND FIRE!!  
  
Mikau-Water and fire? Hmm.wait. I see something.  
  
After he said that a beam of light shot on three things : 1 Mikau, 2 Darunia, and 3 the pedestal of destiny. And after the light was shown on them, the light came all together on the pedestal of destiny.  
  
Darunia-Mikau, form the water essence of you!  
  
Mikau-.Okay, but why?  
  
Darunia-I known of this tale, or is now, truth. I will form the fire essence of me, and we put our essences together to create the sword. The inscriptions were riddles. Do it now!  
  
Mikau-Okay!  
  
Mikau and Daruina held up they're arms, and forming two orbs: And orb of the essence of Fire, and the orb of the essence of Water.  
  
After they formed the essences, they came together, just like what Darunia said. And the sword became visible. But only visible to Mikau.  
  
Darunia-I know what you see, Mikau. Take it, for it is your power that summoned it more. Take it!!  
  
Mikau looked at the pedestal and floating above it was a sword. The sword resembled the Master Sword, but the grip was longer, and sword itself was bigger, and on the blade it had the sign. The sign from the Water Medallion.  
  
Mikau took it. And a beaming blue light surrounded mikau. The light took mikau to a place he had never seen or even thought of. Not even the sages have seen it. For it was the Goddesses Realm. The realm that held the spirits of Nayru, Faroe, and Din.  
  
Darunia knew of the sword, but did not tell of how he knew.  
  
Link was mesmerized. And both link and Darunia were warped back into the Temple of time.  
  
This is the end of Chapter 3. How was it? Well please let me know, thanks and later. OH and "stayed tuned" for the next chapter :  
  
Chapter 4: Gift's for All. 


	4. Gifts For All

The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages  
  
Chapter 4: Gifts For All  
  
Chapter 4, oh don't be confused about the title of this chapter. Yeah the evil that WAS Ruto was let out, and Saria is trapped, but that doesn't mean they cant get some kind of present from someone. If you read, you will understand. (  
  
The Blue light that warped Mikau to the Goddesses Realm disappeared as soon as he was "settled." He saw the Triforce mark, then the three goled triangles separate. (The Goddesses Realm, is also known as the Sacred Realm)  
  
Mikau-What is this place?!  
  
Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, answered him.  
  
Nayru-New born.New born sage. Do not be alarmed, for it was destined for you to come here. You were the one that got the sword. Weren't you?  
  
She said amusingly.  
  
Mikau was shaking he knew about the Realm and the Goddesses, but nervous to finally meet them.  
  
Faroe, the Goddess of Courage spoke to Mikau.  
  
Faroe-You were brought here to spread what you have. The sword is for you, yes. But to keep all the power in it is being selfish.  
  
And finally, Din, the Goddess of Power spoke to him too.  
  
Din-We will let you keep the destined sword, but you must share the power. The time has come for the greatest battle, and all the sages must have. they're rightful "weapons."  
  
Nayru interrupted her.  
  
Nayru-The weapons have been with us ever since the Chamber Of Sages, and the Sages, were created. We foresaw a battle, a battle of which would be like no other.  
  
Finally Faroe had a say in the conversation.  
  
Faroe-So we will take the power from this sword and spread it among the others. Let us begin.  
  
Mikau-yes, I believe in what you said. I too feel something. Something that is great in power. I am ready to give the power.  
  
And with that said, the Three Golden Goddess that were flowing with beauty, took the power from the sword and formed 6 orbs of power. Then they let the orbs go. Each orb was the color of each sage.(the color of their medallions)  
  
The three goddess warped Mikau out of the Realm, and he made his way toward Lake Hylia.  
  
Each sage, wherever they were, saw the orbs come to them.  
  
Saria was still stuck in the Forest Temple when she saw her orb.  
  
The orbs took their form of the sage's weapons.  
  
The Forest orb took the form of a necklace. Saria looked at it in question, then noticed that it had her Forest sign. The necklace hovered for a while then finally floated to her. It put itself on and Saria felt an awesome power. Saria-The amulet of the forest.hmm. So it is true. The battle will begin. I must get ready!  
  
Darunia received his after Saria. Darunia had been walking with Link. The orb appeared in front of Darunia. Link saw this and looked at Darunia take the orb.  
  
The fire orb was radiant with power. It took shape into the Fire amulet, then into the Fire Spear. The amulet was at the tip of the spear, or was the spear. Darunia knew that this is what was promised to him. And the sign of the fire medallion was in the middle of the staff.  
  
Impa, the sage of shadow, was at her house. She had been there all day. Cleaning and cooking all day long, and in about the middle of her diner she saw the orb of shadow. The dark-violet-purple was beautiful, and formed itself into the legendary "Shadow Bow." Impa had told the stories of the past hylians using the bow, but now she was able to hold it. The bow had the amulet of shadow on the end, near where you would hold the arrow in place. The shadow medallion was carved into the bow.  
  
Nabooru, the sage of spirit, was on her daily walk around the Gerudo's Fortress. She was in the top floor of the great structures. She saw the orb of spirit while doing her walk. The orb of spirit turned into the Blade Of Spirit. The blade was like the other blades that all of her fellow gerudos had. Except, hers was lighter and the sign of the spirit medallion was carved into the blade.  
  
Triforce, or as known to some people: Goddess of Time. Zelda sensed the presence of the famous "tool." The dagger of Triforce. The dagger looked like an ordinary dagger, except for the glowing light from the grip. Where the triforce amulet was held. And it was hers, now she can live the prophecy that had been told as a legend passed down by the sheikans. The dagger was said to hit ten times as hard as the master sword. But the only time she could use it is in the battle that awaits all the sages in the future. She was so happy to see that she had it. But then she was angry too. She was angry because she knew something bad was going to happen soon.  
  
And as for the light orb, or the amulet of light, it was taken to Rauru, and formed the Staff Of Light. The staff was long and made out of wood. And at the top of the staff was the light amulet and the light medallion's symbol was carved into it too.  
  
All these "gifts" were from the one sword Darunia, and Mikau "unlocked", and of course from the Triforce goddesses them selves.  
  
Each sage had a unique amulet, that was a weapon. And the first one to use their amulet was Saria.  
  
Saria had still been stuck in the Forest Temple, but she had a feeling about the amulet. Maybe the amulet can let me out. She thought to herself as she walked around the black horse with Phantom Gannon's staff, wand weapon.  
  
Saria-The weird thing about all this is that Phantom Gannon has been sealed in another dimension. So how could his horse be here?  
  
Just as she said that, the taunting laughter that was still going on, stopped. And she looked behind her to find that Phantom Gannon was standing by his horse.  
  
Phantom Gannon-So, all this time. All this time wasted, and now I can have revenge. I will destroy you then whoever is in my way!!  
  
Saria gasped for a second, then remembered that she had the amulet of the forest.  
  
Saria-Yes, destroy us, but what are you going to get out of it, huh?!  
  
She looked at him in an angry way, and pulled the amulet from her neck.  
  
Saria-See this?! You will not take me again!!  
  
She held up the amulet, and is glowed. Then a fierce full wind came from the amulet.  
  
Phantom Gannon-I see you have changed, but that does nothing to change your fate!!  
  
Saria held up the amulet even more, and a burst of green light blew out of the amulet, pushing Phantom Gannon to the wall. She yelled out a spell, and the amulet glowed even more. This time the amulet grew out some vines and tied Phantom gannon with it.  
  
Saria-The prophecy of Zelda.  
  
Phantom Gannon ripped the vines and flew to Saria, then disappeared.  
  
Saria sighed but knew she had to get out. She sensed something she felt before, but before she could tell the others she had to get out. Using the amulets power, she held it up to the door keeping her locked in, and it exploded. Amazed she ran to the Temple entrance then disappeared.  
  
The evil that was ruto was still roaming around. But had already visited the Temple Of Water, repeating these words "let the cursed water form." Mikau was already on his way to the Temple but the evil was already at the Shadow Temple.  
  
Nabooru decided to go to her Temple. She felt something from the past. And after she reached the Temple, she knew what she sensed. Gannondorf's Mothers. She knew that she had the Blade of Spirit, and knew this time, their magic couldn't do anything.  
  
As Nabooru lifted herself to the top of the Temple, a trail of sand was following her. Soon she entered Gannondorf's Sacrifice Chamber. And was ready to fight the pair of old witches. But with the maniac laughter they were making, she felt more cautious. She decided, it was "pay-back" for what they did to her. She entered the room with no fear, not noticing that millions of Iron Knuckles were in the same room where she was. She was ready, brave, and forced to fight. And is started. The clanging of blades is all you could hear. And of course the witches laughter.  
  
They were watching the whole fight, the fight of the Iron Knuckles against : Nabooru, Sage of Spirit.  
  
Kotake and Koume's voices were in the air. Speaking of how Nabooru's death would please the great Gannondorf.  
  
Kotake-Look at her, so ready to die.  
  
Koume-She has no chance. And if she does seem to be living after a while, well finish her off!  
  
Kotake-Yes. That would be splendid.  
  
Nabooru was slicing the armor off of each Iron Knuckle, and each one by one disintegrating. She knew it would be a while, but as long as she had the Blade Of Spirit, she could do it.  
  
One of the Iron Knuckles wouldn't die. Even after she had taken off most of its armor, it was still living. She wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and got attacked, let go of the blade, and fell down. She didn't know what to do. Now the laughter of the old Witches were even louder.  
  
Nabooru down, the witches planning her death. And millions of Iron Knuckles. The only thing she could do was pray to the goddess of the sand.  
  
Then before she could even think an iron knuckle was behind her and attacked.  
  
This is the end of Chapter 4, how was it? Well I hoped you like it. So um......stay tuned for chapter 5: Chapter 5: A goddess, a sage, and a chance of Living. 


	5. A Goddess, a Sage, and a Chance Of Livin...

The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages  
  
Chapter 5: A Goddess, a Sage, and a Chance Of Living.  
  
The fifth chapter already.Well since I don't know what to put, I will start the story.  
  
Kotake-This is it. The first sage to die.  
  
Koume-Hee hee hee! The entertainment is finally going to start!  
  
The Iron Knuckle attacked, Nabooru was down, and she had no weapon. She heard the iron knuckle's blade hit the ground.  
  
Nabooru-::phew::  
  
She turned to her left, dodging another attack and called to a goddess.  
  
Nabooru-Shield!! Goddess of the sand, protect me with your arms of sand, and the spirits of the desert! Please goddess!  
  
She formed a shield of sand, but she knew it wouldn't last long. She had to do something else. Then she saw her blade. One of the Iron Knuckles was using it and striking her sand-shield. She focused her thoughts onto the blade, and if flew from the knuckles hand into her hand.  
  
Nabooru-Now where was I?  
  
She said cocky.  
  
Kotake-Look at her, she is still living. Koume-yes kotake, do you think we should.?  
  
Kotake-Of course.  
  
She said with a devilish grin.  
  
Koume-Let us begin!  
  
Nabooru stopped using her shield, and when she did, and was lifted up by the goddess she called to. While she was being lifted, by the goddess of the sand, Nayru (yes she is the same goddess of Wisdom, just in a different form) she saw that all of the Iron Knuckles were vanishing. She thought that Nayru had done it, but it was the pair of Witches, Kotake and Koume.  
  
Kotake-We have no use for you any more.  
  
She said as she was pointing down to the Iron Knuckles that were still living.  
  
Koume-Twinrova!!!  
  
Nabooru knew what they were up to, again. But she was ready, for Nayru was with her.  
  
Nayru-Spirit Sage, do not worry, you know of what to do. The blade, use the blade and use its strong powers to defeat the mothers of Ganondorf!(and yes, ganondorf had two mothers, and im not making that part up ()  
  
Nabooru-Fire to ice, and Ice to Fire.I know what to do, thank you goddess!  
  
Kotake and Koume started their formation of them combined: Twinrova. The blinding light that the pair of old witches made was dying out. Then in a blink of an eye, they were together. A staff in each hand. Half Fire, half ice, Twinrova was the "element boss." The new and young witch was tall, and huge. She had an amulet her self. On her forehead, just like all the other gerudos, but hers was half White and Half Red. And as you can guess the White represented the Ice power of Kotake, and the Red represented the Fire power of Koume .  
  
Nabooru looked at her, they were powerful but she knew that with Nayru on her side, she could defeat them, or er.it.  
  
Twinrova-Ha! You should of never messed with us, you and that boy.  
  
Nabooru-Leave Link alone!! If it weren't for him, I would of died!  
  
Twinrova-You say that as if it were a bad thing. Hee Hee!  
  
Nabooru-Stop your laughing!! I will stop you and.  
  
A rumbling stopped Nabboru from finishing her sentence. The temple was shaking and Twinrova threw a blast of fire, and ice.  
  
Nabooru wasn't paying attention, again, but saw the ice&fire attack. She lifted her blade towards the attack, a big "CLANG" was all that was left from the ice, fire combo.  
  
Nabooru-You see, now I AM ready to fight you, and this time, it wont be a 17-year-old boy doing my job.  
  
She said as she looked up with the beautiful blade held next to her heart.  
  
Twinrova-It cant be! That was supposed to kill her!  
  
Twinrova separated and became the two witches again.  
  
Koume-This isn't how we planned Kotake!  
  
Kotake-I know that koume!!  
  
Koume-What is that?!  
  
She pointed to the Spirit Blade.  
  
Kotake-Huh?  
  
Koume-Can it be?!  
  
Kotake-It is true!  
  
Koume-I know!  
  
Kotake-We must tell him!  
  
Koume-Let us go!  
  
The two witches flew out of the Temple. Nabooru heard them bickering about what she had.  
  
It was afternoon when Nabooru left her Temple. She needed to tell Rauru about what had happened.  
  
At the same time, Mikau was entering the Water Temple. But before he actually entered, he thought he could take a little swim.  
  
With his fins, or blades, he was swimming with grace in the water. He knew he should really be checking up on the Temple, but he could never resist a good swim.  
  
Mikau-WHOOO HOO!!  
  
He said with a "daredevil" grin. He was going so fast, he just had to jump out of the water. So he did. He swam all the way down, down to the bottom of Lake Hylia, but before he touched the ground, he pushed himself upward, to the surface. He jumped out of the water and used his "electrifying shield" in the air. Then landed on the cold, hard ground, where the sign of the Water Sage was located.  
  
The air was brisk, the water was perfect, and the young Fighter Zora, made it's way inside the Water Temple, again. This temple is amazing! He thought to himself.  
  
It would be the first time Mikau would be in the Temple. And as he entered the "boss room" he felt the sudden urge to use his shield.  
  
Mikau-Who's here?!  
  
Then he saw the poisoned water in the middle of the room. It took a while for him to see the Nucleus at the bottom of the dark water.  
  
Mikau-Hmm. Im getting out of here!  
  
Mikau started to walk towards the way he got it. But something stopped him.  
  
The giant aquatic amoeba, Morpha, grabbed him. So what was a young Fighter Zora to do? That's right, attack it with "what you got!" He grew his fins, his blades, his main weapon, and sliced the arm that was holding him, in half.  
  
Morpha-Arrrrrggggghhhhh!!!!!  
  
Mikau ran towards the entrance of the room, but was grabbed again.  
  
Mikau-Not again!  
  
Morpha began to choke him, he couldn't get his blades to move, so he used his electric shield. The creature was wiggling with anger, and it let go of Mikau.  
  
Then Morpha began to disintegrate, the electricity burned it to it's death. Mikau was proud, but what released it was getting furious.  
  
At the Shadow Temple, the Evil that was Ruto, released the Phantom Shadow Beast: Bongo Bongo. But I'm sure you already knew that. The evil was on its way to the place where the future dark castle would be. The evil was a spirit. He made his way inside Zelda's Castle. He stopped when he saw The King Of Hyrle. The throne that would be him.Yes this is where I stop my journey and let my brother do the rest for me. I am here brother, I release you, and I let you know that only your spirit will be released. For your body is still trapped, trapped into the never-ending pit of doom. I release.I release. And with that said, the evil that was Ruto, vanished. But as soon as he did, the music from the past began.  
  
This is the end of chapter 5, yeah I know, im getting to the point too fast. But I need to let the reader know what this story is really about. The return of..well you'll see. Please R&R this chapter. Thanks and later.  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 6: The Power Force Returns. 


	6. The Power Force Returns

The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages.  
  
Chapter 6: The Power Force Returns.  
  
"The time is here, for now you will see that what was done to me in the future, is now the past. The planning will start soon enough, but the last thing I want to do, is see him." -G.A.  
  
The sun settled in Hyrule, and the hylians rested. They were all happy, not even knowing that the once beaten King, returned. The evil spirit, the brother of Ganondorf, died.  
  
Link was at Zelda's Castle, when he felt the presence of the spirit. But after escaping the castle's guards, he walked into the courtyard of the great, old, beautiful, castle. This courtyard is beautiful, he thought to himself. The melody of Zelda's Lullaby was so calming, and yet so mysterious.  
  
Zelda was not there, usually she stayed in the courtyard to stay away from the annoying noises of the castle guards. "This place speaks to me, and this place is the perfect place for me to mediate." She told link once.  
  
Link decided to leave the courtyard. Then he soon heard the music from the past, and remembered the strange, endangering melody.  
  
"Its just that.well, I don't know where she is." Link said to himself, while taking a sip Lon lon Milk. He had visited Malon at Lon Lon Ranch, even though he was only 11 he already liked her. Malon was cleaning up her house when she heard link talking to himself at the table.  
  
"What's wrong Link?" Malon asked, even though she didn't like to hear anything about Zelda. "What are you guys going to do?" she went on.  
  
"Well, something is happening right now, and we were going to talk about it." He said with a slight pitch in his voice.  
  
"What's happening?" Malon asked.  
  
"Look, I don't want you to get worried, okay? Just pretend you didn't hear me say anything about me and Zelda." he said.  
  
"Fine." she said with a little anger in her voice. She always asked Link questions, questions about his adventures, but he never wanted to answer. She would get mad at that.  
  
Meanwhile, Kotake and Koume were devising a plan about the sages. They were using the Hylian Laboratory at Lake Hylia.  
  
"They wont even think of us here, Koume." Kotake said.  
  
"Of course, Kotake." Said Koume with a bit of distrust in her old, scratchy voice.  
  
"I've talked to our Lord, and he says that we should do something with the volcano." said a voice from beneath the water. It was the dark spirit that was "Bongo Bongo." "And he wants us to do the ritual on the mountain. Again." said the dead, low voice of the once "invisible boss."  
  
"I see, and what have you been doing, listening to our conversation?" Asked Koume with a joke-like-voice.  
  
"Good friend, I mean not to intrude, but were working on the same side." he went on. "And I think I know what he really wants us to do. His brother's spirit finally rested, and is mad because he didn't even get to meet him."  
  
"Yes, of course, his brother was one of our first borns.over 300 years ago." said Kotake.  
  
"Well lets get started on the potion, Kotake." Said Koume with a devilish look on her face.  
  
"And what about me? What should I do?" said Bongo Bongo.  
  
"Shadow.You'll know what to do." Koume told him.  
  
Link, who was still at Lon Lon Ranch, was getting ready to leave to meet Darunia somewhere. "Thanks a lot Malon. I really appreciate you letting me hang out here. I know how your dad hates to see us together. You know, because were so young and-all." He said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Your very welcome. Now go, my dad is almost done with his work!" she said looking out the window.  
  
"Okay, okay. See you later!" he said, and walked out the door.  
  
Two hours had passed when Link finally reached Goron's Village. He was meeting Darunia there. He waited for about 10 minutes at the top of the great "Mountain City."  
  
"Hey, Link!!" a voice called from the bottom floor.  
  
"Huh?.Oh, Darunia!" link responded while running down the stairs that led to the bottom floor.  
  
"How's the Amulet of Fire," Link blurted out. "oops.forget what I just said."  
  
No one was supposed to speak about the Amulets, and for a certain reason. The power of each amulet was special, and to call its name is like to charge it up with more power. And if someone talks about it, then someone or something that is threatening, might find it, or whoever holds it.  
  
"It's okay." Darunia said, hugging link. "Just don't forget what we talked about. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Link said.  
  
The "brothers" walked out of Goron's Village, and headed southeast, which was the Kokiri Forest.  
  
It was another two hours when they finally reached the forest. They planned to talk to Saria, to see if she knew where Zelda might be.  
  
They found Saria sitting next to the Great Deku Tree. It was hard for Darunia to get to her. First of all, the Kokiri don't let in strangers, and Darunia was a perfect stranger. Link got in fine, well, because he lives there. The way Darunia got in was by Playing Saria's song. He played the song by using his fingers as a whistle.  
  
Link and Darunia walked up to Saria, seeing the beautiful, shimmering green Amulet placed around her neck.  
  
"What is that?" link asked pointing to the amulet. "Is it the.Forest, you know."  
  
"Yup." Saria answered, with a smile of course. "I was stuck, and it saved me. I tried to call you," she was pointing at Darunia. "but I couldn't get through."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I had no Idea you were stuck somewhere." Said Darunia with a guilty look on his face.  
  
"It's okay." She said.  
  
"Okay, now that you guys are done 'chit-chatting', lets get going!" link said heading towards the entrance to the homes of the Kokiri.  
  
They left after Saria got some herbs from her home. She needed them just in case someone got hurt really bad. She could easily heal someone, but that ability was one of the Forest "traits." So she couldn't use them, remember the promise they talked about?  
  
So they started their journey, and the "Trio" walked to the last place they thought Zelda would be at. The Temple of Time. The Temple of Time was another place that Zelda would visit. One by one, Link, Saria, and Darunia, entered the mystical temple. The song of time, which were being played by the spirits of the temple, relaxed Link and the sages. And she was there.  
  
Zelda was there, she was sitting down crossed-legged, and was murmuring something to herself.  
  
"Wisdom, courage, power.Wisdom, courage, power." she was saying to herself.  
  
"what is she doing?" link said to himself.  
  
"Huh?.Oh, hey you guys!!" Zelda said happily.  
  
"We were looking for you, and uh.what were you doing right now?" link asked confused.  
  
"Well, I walked here after sensing something bad." She went on. "And right now, Din, the goddess of Power, told me that the power force is back. If that is true, then that means."  
  
They all stared at her.  
  
"It means, I mean, it has to mean that Ganondorf is back!" she said as if it were hurting her.  
  
Saria gasped, Darunia coughed, and Link stayed quiet.  
  
"I knew it was him all this time." link said to himself.  
  
"What do you mean? Did you know he was here?" Saria asked with fear.  
  
"Link."Said a dark gloomy voice. "Link. the lake. the lake." and the voice faded.  
  
"What was that?!" Darunia asked.  
  
"I don't know, but maybe we should visit the lake. I have the sudden urge to check up on it," Zelda said. "lets go!" she got up, and walked towards the entrance of the temple.  
  
Saria, Darunia, and Link left, along with Zelda, the Temple and began their way to Lake Hylia. On their way, they met Mikau. Mikau had been looking for Zelda too. He told them what happened at the Water Temple, and Zelda knew they had to get to the Lake quick.  
  
Impa was at the Shadow temple when all of this was happening. She was making her way to the boss room where Link had defeated the Shadow Spirit. Impa felt the presence of the spirit, and knew she was going to go do what she should of done in the past.  
  
She made her way to the boss room very quickly. She heard the banging of the drums that were located at the bottom of the room.  
  
"I know you're here, and I am ready to fight!" she said with confidence. "I know you're here."  
  
There was no answer. So she held up the Shadow bow, and the amulet glowed.  
  
"Noooo!!" said the dark spirit.  
  
"Ah-ha! I knew you were here!" she yelled looking around for the "invisible boss."  
  
And when she said that, Bongo Bongo attacked Impa with arrows that Link hit him with. The arrows were contained in him, and he "let them go." Many arrows were attacking her, then he ran out of them.  
  
As soon as she saw that he had no weapons, at least no hylian weapons, she got an arrow out of the Shadow Quiver, and placed it on the Shadow Bow. The Amulet glowed with power, she pulled back the arrow, and let go. The screaming of Bongo Bongo could make anyone go mad, but she had no choice of hearing it or not. The shadow arrow split into two after she released them and the hit both of Bongo Bongo's hands at the same time. He was screaming, and showing his red eye. Impa then got another arrow and did the same thing she had done before. She stunned him, and when she saw that, the Shadow Bow's amulet glowed so bright that Bongo Bongo couldn't take it, and he disintegrated. Bongo Bongo was defeated, or so she thought. What really happened was that Bongo Bongo couldn't take the light anymore, and warped himself back to the Lake Hylia Laboratory. Impa warped to the Water Temple to look for Mikau, she really need to talk to him.  
  
After Link, Zelda, Saria, Mikau, and Darunia reached the lake, they found a dark figure near the entrance to the Temple.  
  
Actually Saria saw the dark figure, she had to show Link and the others where it was.  
  
"You see it, its right over there!" Saria said pointing towards the tree.  
  
"Were not looking for the tree Saria!" said link.  
  
"Not the tree, she's pointing towards the Water Temple entrance." Zelda said, along with Darunia.  
  
"Well I don't see it..," link said with a pause in the middle of his sentence. "Wait I see it.HEY YOU!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE!!"  
  
"No you idiot!!" Zelda yelled at Link. "We don't want to let him or her know that were here!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Link said with an embarrassed look on him face.  
  
The dark figure turned around and swam its way to them.  
  
"Who is that?!" said link.  
  
"Is that a zora?!" Saria asked herself.  
  
"No, its not, and its not friendly! GET OUT OF IT'S WAY!!" Darunia yelled.  
  
The dark figure jumped out of the water, and landed. And this time it was really a Dark Figure. It had no face, no nothing. It was just black.  
  
"heh.Heh.heh.YOU!!!!" said the dark figure, pointing to Link and Zelda, and with that it disappeared.  
  
"Okay, now what just happened?" asked a womanly voice.  
  
It was Impa.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked.  
  
"We don't know," link said, he went on. "But it seemed so familiar."  
  
"Yes, It did." Zelda murmured. "Wait, that laugh.It has to be!" she looked at link and raised on of her eyebrows.  
  
"Wait, no, do you think?" link told Zelda.  
  
"Yes, it was.I mean is." She went on. "It was Ganondorf!"  
  
Impa, Saria, Mikau, and Darunia looked at Zelda with question.  
  
"It is him, and now we must get ready." Link said heading back towards the Temple of Time.  
  
End Of Chapter------------  
  
  
  
Well how was it? Is it better than before? Just let me know ( so uh stay tuned for the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 7: Revealed 


	7. Revealed

The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of Ages  
  
Chapter 7: Revealed  
  
Authors Note-Thingy: I think that the change in the format of this story was a good idea. And I'd like to thank "stormcat" for his help on my story. I liked his story and that is what made me change the format, to make my story more like his. ( But Im not stealing. You know, things. So here is the chapter..  
  
"It's been three months living here now, and I feel as if when I left, I left something behind. But I can't think of what it was. Hmm. I see his girlfriend sometimes, but she always looks at me in a mean way. When will I able to go back?" -P.R.  
  
Once again the sun rose, and the Hylians, Gerudos, Kokiri, and the Zoras' did their usual "day-thing." Link, Zelda, Saria, Mikau, Darunia, and Impa all saw something. The thing was the once beaten "Evil King: Ganondorf." Link decided it would be best to get ready for him, so he left, along with the others, to the Temple Of Time.  
  
"Okay. Just another two hours till' we get there." Link said to the sages as he walked across the grassy field of Hyrule.  
  
"Why do you think we should go to the Temple Of Time, Link?" Saria asked as she bumped into Darunia. "sorry."  
  
"Its okay." Darunia said looking at Saria, then link. Seriously, Link, why do you think we should go there?"  
  
"Because."link said but not finishing his sentence.  
  
"Link, I don't think we should." Zelda said looking up.  
  
"And why not?" link responded.  
  
"Because.Well, remember Ganondorf, and he found us. ?" she answered.  
  
".Oh. Maybe your right." Link said.  
  
"Huh? What?" Mikau asked while walking closer to link. "Ganondorf knows that were going to go there." A faint voice said.  
  
It was Rauru.  
  
"Hey, Rauru. Where have you been?" Impa said. She started to walk towards a river they had been walking next to.  
  
"Oh. I guess I should tell you." He answered. "I've been in the Chamber Of The Sages. I thought I could relax there, and think of a plan. A plan to destroy Ganondorf once and for-all!"  
  
"Now what?" Saria asked jumping up and down to let them notice her.  
  
"We do not go to the Temple of Time. That's what." Rauru said.  
  
"Then where?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Kakariko Village." Impa said with pride. Kakariko village was where she had been "born-and-raised." "It's the perfect place. No one would think of us going there. But of course we can't go to my house."  
  
"Awww." Link and Saria said in a "sad-puppy-dog-face"(sorry I don't know the real word-expressions ( ). They liked her house very much. Especially Saria. She loved Impa's house, and she also loved "Impa's Home-Made-Sage-Cookies." Link, on the other hand, just liked her house because it was "more roomier" than his house.  
  
"Where then?" Rauru asked heading towards the river where Impa was at.  
  
"I have a secret place that NO ONE knows where it is. I haven't told anyone." She said. "Don't worry, when we get there, ill show you."  
  
Everyone looked at each other and followed Impa to Kakariko Village. Along the way Saria and Link were talking.  
  
"So what do you think about this 'secret-place'?" link asked saria.  
  
"I don't know, but I bet it's really cool. I mean Impa is the coolest." Saria answered with, yes, another smile. She always looked up to Impa, and I mean literally looked up to her.  
  
"I bet we wont get to do much, since it's a secret, like make any noise or something." Link said while stepping on some branches that fell from a tree the were walking by.  
  
"Hey were getting off track here, remember what's going on right now." She said walking off the dirt road, and walking across the bridge that led to Kakariko Village.  
  
"Yeah, but Im just trying to lighten things up." Link said but stopped walking. He heard something in his head. Someone was calling out to him. "Huh?"  
  
"come here.Im waiting.take me with you..I want to get out of here." said the voice in his head.  
  
"Huh?" link said aloud while shaking his head.  
  
"Link, hurry up!! Don't you want to see the secret?!" Saria yelled from the other side of the bridge.  
  
"Oh, okay. Comin'!!" he responded.  
  
After link caught up with the "group", they all walked towards the only tree that was in Kakarkio Village.  
  
Impa walked up to the old, withered tree. And said "WISDOM."  
  
And with that, the ground shook, and a the tree lowered. Amazingly, no one was around to see what was going on.  
  
"Where's all the people?" Mikau asked confused.  
  
"When I said 'WISDOM', everyone that was here disappeared into their houses." Impa explained. "It's a spell, now come on the stairs are going to rise soon."  
  
After the tree completely lowered, into the ground, blocks formed, actually it was dirt, gravel. All the dirt, gravel, formed into blocks then piled on each other and created steps for the "gang."  
  
They all walked down the steps, and when all of them were off the steps, into the long corridor that led to Impa's secret room, they lowered themselves then covered the mess it had made. Then the tree rose and seemed as if nothing had happened. The last thing that happened was the village people, they came out of their houses, and began their daily errands.  
  
"That was so incredible." Said Rauru.  
  
"uh-huh!" said link along with Mikau and Saria.  
  
"Now, lets get to the room." Impa said getting a torch from the left wall. The light was bright, but you still couldn't see down the corridor.  
  
Impa led them to a strange triangular room. There were three triangles, and put into the form of the Triforce. (of course to see the triforce symbol, you'd have to see it from above the room.) Each room was like the other, big, a bed in each, and a little kitchen. Of and of course a restroom stall. (yes there is bath rooms, imagine if there weren't.ewww.)  
  
They all had certain rooms, the first triangle, that would represent the Wisdom part of the Triforce, was Zelda's, along with Saria.. The Second Triangle room, that would represent the Courage Part of the Triforce, was Link's, along with Mikau and Rauru. And the last triangle room, that would represent the Power part of the Triforce, was Impa's room.  
  
"Wow, this place is so thought out." Link said in amazement.  
  
"Okay, now to my room," said Impa. "we will talk in here."  
  
They all went into her room and discussed a plan.  
  
Seven Hours passed of planning a plan. And all of them were tired, and hungry. They had to stay down there, but they forgot someone. Nabooru.  
  
  
  
Nabooru had her own place to stay, but need to get to impa and the rest of them. So she went looking for them.  
  
She was entering Kakarkio Village, when something bad happened.  
  
"Hmm.I wonder where they could be." Nabooru said. (this happened before the bad thing)  
  
"I can help you.sister." A manly voice said.  
  
"A mans voice.no." she said while turning around to see who was talking to her.  
  
It was Ganondorf.  
  
"Oh, how long I've waited to do this." He said while forming a huge sword in his hands.  
  
"What do you want?! Why are you back?!" she said backing away from the evil king.  
  
"Oh, I don't want much. Just your life!" he said while attacking her.  
  
She jumped out of his way, and formed her Amulet Of Spirit, in her hands. The amulet took the shape of the famous blade.  
  
"But you cant have it!" She yelled while doing a jump attack with the Spirit blade.  
  
"Arrrrghh!!" he yelled. She had slit his back. The blood pored all over the green grass that led to Kakarkio Village.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!!" She yelled while holding up the Spirit blade. "Now that I know you're here, all the sages will fight back, and you will die!!"  
  
"You will pay for what you just said!" he yelled while attacking her again.  
  
"No, you will!" she said and attacked him again. Although she really couldn't tell where she was hitting him at, because he was still a dark figure. But slowly getting his body back. "I bind you!! WITH THE POWER OF DIN, I BIND YOU AND SEND YOU BACK!! BACK TO WHERE, YOU NEED TO GO." but before she could finish her spell, he vanished. "Man! I could of stopped him right there!"  
  
She hid her amulet, and continued her way to Kakarkio Village.  
  
"Hmm.Now where was it.Oh yeah." She said to herself, while walking towards the only tree in the village.  
  
"WISDOM!!" She yelled. And the tree lowered. How she knew the password was a mystery. But Impa didn't get angry that she knew.  
  
She walked down and the steps that created themselves lowered and the tree rose. Five minutes later, she found herself entering the Triforce Rooms.  
  
"IMPA!!" Nabooru yelled. "ARE YOU IN HERE?!"  
  
Impa heard her, and walked out of her room.  
  
"how did you get in here?!" She demanded.  
  
"You told me, remember?" she said while walking into Impa's room.  
  
"Huh." impa sounded confused. Then remember she had told her once, after Link saved her in the past. "You can come here, when you feel your being followed." She had told Nabooru once.  
  
"Well, guess what.." Nabooru said while sitting down on Impa's bed. "I met Ganondorf, and we fought." She said as if it was something so little.  
  
"What?!" Impa asked.  
  
"Don't worry, he vanished." Nabooru said calmly.  
  
"WHAT IF HE WAS FOLLOWING YOU?!" Impa yelled, heading for her Shadow Amulet.  
  
"Don't worry.I didn't." said a dark voice. Left alone, with what might be Ganondorf, what is a sage to do now? Well don't ask yourself. You'll see in the next Chapter.  
  
End Chapter--------------------------------  
  
Well I hoped you liked it. It was short, yes I know. But I told you it would get better :-D  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 8: Waiting in Darkness. 


	8. Waiting In Darkness

The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages  
  
Chapter 8: Waiting In Darkness.  
  
Authors-note-thingy: I think I am going to fast, and not explaining things enough. So, as a result of that, I will try harder to "paint pictures" in the readers mind. (Thank you Alex) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Oh and this chapter will explain why I named it :the Legend OF Zelda: The Battle of the Ages. ( So here is the story.  
  
"This place.I HAVE TO GET OUT!!! I think Ganondorf's plan is stupid. Don't you see it? If he keeps going the way he is, then history will repeat itself again! Why doesn't anyone take me serious? And I will never forgive him." -P.G.  
  
Nabooru attacked, Impa revealed a secret hide-out to link and the sages. And someone is there with them. These were the thoughts of Rauru, inside Impa's Hide-out.  
  
"I call upon the light Amulet, hidden in the Temple of Time!" Rauru yelled.  
  
But the thing that was in there with them heard him.  
  
"NOOOOO!!" The evil thing there.  
  
"And I call upon the light staff, show the creature in here!" Rauru said.  
  
A bright light surrounded Rauru, then in his hands lay the Light Amulet, then it turned itself into the Light Staff.  
  
"Who is this powerful one? How dare you call upon the light!" said the evil thing.  
  
"Light, show me, who is here?" Rauru asked the light staff.  
  
The evil thing that was there, was trying to look for Rauru, but by the time he got to him, Rauru hit him with a light orb from the Light Staff.  
  
"Who are you, and why did you come here?!" Rauru demanded. Now every one that was there, was watching Rauru and the evil thing in Link's room. "If you don't tell me, I swear the end of you WILL be near!" "Never, and YOU shall pay!" said the evil, and showed itself to Link and the Sages. It was another dark spirit. It was wearing a dark-velvety- cloak. A hood covered its head from any possibility of anyone seeing him. The evil spirit was floating and out stretched its gas-like arms to where it was touching all the walls. "I COVER THY WITH THE DARK SPIRITS, THE DARK POWER, AND THE AWESOME POWER OF ME!!" And with that all the rooms were covered with darkness, and the evil spirit vanished. But saying these words before he left: "I LET THY SEE WHAT BANISHMENT I HAD TO SUFFER."  
  
"Okay, well, what the heck was that?!" asked Link.  
  
"Phantom Gannon." Said little Saria.  
  
"How do you know?" Nabooru asked, she was getting out her blade, and looked around to see if anyone was still there. "I mean, are you saying that the fight that I had with Ganondorf just a while ago, was really this phantom gannon guy?"  
  
"No, I do believe that it was Ganondorf." Impa said, getting her Shadow Bow ready for a battle.  
  
"Well, I've fought Phantom Gannon. Though he looked different than before. Hmm.." Saria said getting out her Forest Amulet.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Mikau, as he was forming the great Sword of Destiny in his silvery-blue skin. "Like he shape-shifted?"  
  
"Maybe," Said link. "Is that right Saria?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to have to find out." She said while powering- up her amulet. "I know what his reaction is to this." She pointed to her Amulet. "He is weak against the life, and power of the forest, and you guys didn't noticed, when he was telling us about the banishment, I walked out closer to him and he disappeared. You guys had to have noticed that!" she looked at everyone in a mean way.  
  
Just as she finished her sentence, a spirit of one of the past sheikah's grabbed one of her legs, and started to pull her down the corridor.  
  
"SARIA!!" Link yelled, while running towards her, along with the rest of them.  
  
"You must get out.get out of here, the spirits are talking, they WILL CONSUME ALL WHO IS HERE!! All you need is light.GET OUT!!" Said the spirit of the sheikah, the spirit was helping her, although I don't think pulling the poor girl would help.  
  
"huh? OKAY!" yelled saria. And when she said that Rauru powered up his Light Staff, and Impa was on her way to the entrance of the great Triforce- hide-out.  
  
"WISDOM!" Yelled Impa, and the cycle of the way out started. (you know the tree lowering and the steps, etc..)  
  
Rauru was pointing the Light Staff directly at the sheikah spirit, and the spirit let go of Saria.  
  
"GET OUT!! THIS PLACE.OUT.GET OUT!!!" The spirit said.  
  
Saria grabbed her Forest Amulet and pointed towards Rauru and the Light Staff lit up even more than it had been. The light was so bright, no one could see anything and slowly the dark spirits were leaving, but there was one in particular that wouldn't leave. It was the pas t King of Hyrule.  
  
"Zelda, let me stay with you!" Cried the spirit of the King. "Granddaughter, let me stay!!" and the spirit grabbed Zelda.  
  
"No! You aren't real.GO!!" Zelda yelled. And Impa was holding her Shadow Amulet to Rauru's Light Staff. So was Mikau and Darunia. The power from each Amulet was combining it with the Light Staff's power, and thus, powered up the Light Staff even more.  
  
"NOOOOO!" And that was the last of the spirit of the past King of Hyrule.  
  
A slight sigh came out of Zelda; then Nabooru held up her Spirit Amulet towards Rauru and his Light Amulet popped out of the Light Staff and blew a huge wind current, along with light. And all the Dark Spirits were gone.  
  
But before they could think of that, the tree and the steps stopped what they were doing and undid what they had done. There was no way out, for Impa had tried the password "WISDOM" many times, but couldn't get out. And even though Rauru had lit up all of the underground "safe-hole", it was still dark.  
  
"Why doesn't it work?!' Darunia blurted out. He was trying to get his Fire Spear to cut through the roof of the triangular rooms. The spear wouldn't form, and that was getting Darunia worried. "Saria, does yours work?"  
  
"Uh." she responded, while grasping her Forest Amulet from the ground. "Let me check." Then she pointed her amulet towards the entrance of the hidden safe-hole. The amulet glowed for a moment, then stopped. Vines began to come out of the ground, and started to pull on the withered tree roots. The roots hung so dead, and yet Saria still felt the vibrations of the tree's life. "A little." She frowned.  
  
"It must be because you guys pored power from your amulets to Rauru's." Mikau explained. "My sword is still in it's form, but the Amulet's glow, is dieing down."  
  
"Do you guys see that?!" Link said pointing to a shadow, near the left corner of the room they were all in.  
  
The shadow moved, and spoke to him.  
  
"Young one. You were only a hero one time. and that time was up." The shadow said. Everyone was looking at it, then it covered the whole room. "You will see." And the voiced faded.  
  
"What was that?" Link said to himself, not even aware that everyone that was there, saw what he just seen. "Guys?"  
  
As soon as he finished his sentence, they all heard people scream. Then Link heard him self.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!" a voice said. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"  
  
"What's going on?" asked another voice.  
  
"HELP SOME ONE.!!" Another voiced yelled.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" another voice said.  
  
What they were hearing was the past. When Link and Sheik met up in Kakariko Village in the past, or to them was the future.  
  
"Impossible.." Zelda murmured.  
  
"What?" Link said, as he began to hear faint voices of Gorons. "Why are you calling out to me?!"  
  
"He said he was going to feed them to him, all of those who oppose him." Said a young Goron.  
  
"Link?" Link asked, as he remembered the past when he met a young Goron named after him. "Your not supposed to be here yet? Wait where are we?!"  
  
"What is the hell is going on?!" Darunia yelled. "Excuse my language."  
  
"Ganondorf is not letting us go, and is bringing all of the pain back!" Saria yelled. "Its like he's torturing us, or something!!"  
  
Then all of them heard something.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SCARED NOBLE ONES?!" Said a dark and gloomy voice. "FEAR ME NOT, FOR I AM YOUR FRIEND."  
  
"Alright, who are you?" Rauru asked, sitting down on the cold, hard, dirt ground. "Why are you here?"  
  
"To warn thou." Said the gloomy voice. "My name is-" but before he could finish, Link cut him off.  
  
"To warn us about what?!" Link demanded. "Are you helping-" but the gloomy voice cut him off.  
  
"What I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted," the dark voice said calmly. "My name is Majhobi, I've known you for sometime now." He looked at all of them. "And the warning is that Ganondorf is going to repeat history if he is not stopped. He's reviving all of those "beaten" "bosses. But one of them is resisting."  
  
"The prophecy was true." Darunia said walking towards Saria, he then took her Amulet and pressed them together.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Said demanded pointing her index finger at him. She was powering up and was going to use one of her attacks. "Why did you take my Amulet?"  
  
Everyone looked at them, but before Darunia explained, Majhobi interrupted them.  
  
"Listen, the power of the Amulets will set you free, but if don't understand each other, they will never work. Fire, Forest, Shadow, Spirit, Light and Triforce, consider that as instructions. Good-bye." And Majhobi left, leaving the Sages, and destined one to think about what he just said.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Saria yelled looking at Darunia pressing on the two Amulets together.  
  
"Fire and Forest, let them be combined!!" Darunia yelled looking up.  
  
After he said that the two amulets formed into Orbs, and flew up into the ceiling; then pushed each other into each other. The orbs formed a dark red color then dropped back down back into Darunia's hands.  
  
"You see, when I and Mikau formed our essences together, we formed the Sword of Destiny, and Mikau got to keep it. So my power wasn't the power that the Sword needed. I needed to combine with another Power and I knew it had to be forest." Darunia explained.  
  
The orb that was the combination of the Fire Amulet, and the Forest Amulet separated and became two things. The Spear of the Flame Forest, and Saria's necklace, or the Forest Amulet, turned into the Bow of Power. Each "tool" had a part in it, and changed the power within it. Making it the two new things. All the sages were amazed by that, and each Amulet glowed with power, and flew to their "missing" power.  
  
Sages stuck, a chance of being let out, and the power of the Amulets changed. What will happen if all the Amulets took their "Destined Power"? You'll find out in the next Chapter. Chapter 9:  
  
Chapter 9: The Hidden Gifts of Power.  
  
Another Author's-note-thingy: This chapter was extremely short, and as I put in the first "Author's-Note-Thing" this chapter was supposed to explain the title of this story. If you find yourself wondering "What the hell is this guy talking about" don't worry, you'll get it sooner or later. But hopefully sooner :D see you later : ) 


	9. Hidden Gifts Of Power

The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages  
  
Chapter 9: Hidden Gifts Of Power  
  
Authors-Note-Thingy: You know when I right my story or er stories I always find myself listening to music. Not rap, not country, just music. Like the ones that sounds like the people are humming but really are saying words. sorry for my ignorance. ^__^, well, this chapter is leading to the battle.keep on a-reading!!  
  
"The power is opening. I was just lying around when I felt the presence of the Destined Powers. I knew this day would come, but I didn't know it would come here that fast. One of my sisters have faith in all of them, but right now all I see is the destined one." --N.G.W.  
  
A bright light covered all the sages, and found they themselves sitting next to a certain sage. "Fire, Forest, Shadow, Spirit, Light and Triforce, consider that as instructions." What had the spirit "Majhobi" meant when he told all the sages that? These were the thoughts of Zelda, and Link. The "Triforce Owners" but only one of them received an Amulet.  
  
Saria was sitting next to Darunia, for they shared their power together. Impa was sitting next to Nabooru, for the Shadow and Sand may sit together. Raurur and Zelda were the last to sit next to each other, they knew each other for some time now, and believed in each other's prophecies.  
  
"So what are you guys doing?" Both Link and Mikau asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was standing next to my room when this bright light came to us then I was just sitting down next to Impa." Nabooru explained.  
  
"After I and Saria combined our power.--" Darunia started but saria cut him off.  
  
"You mean, YOU combined." Saria said with anger in her voice. She was still mad at him for not telling her what he was doing with her Amulet. "You should have told me what you were going to do! But I guess its okay."  
  
"Sorry," Darunia went on, "You guys are paired up, which means to combine your powers with your correspondent.er. You know what I mean!"  
  
"But I don't get it, Nayru never told me this when I was in the Sacred Realm, why is it happening?" Mikau asked.  
  
"Because, it is one of the oldest prophecies in this world. You should of known." Darunia said pointing at Mikau.  
  
"Okay, okay, keep your cool man." Mikau said, going into his room. "I'm going to get something to eat, Link you want something?" He said walking into his room, and Link followed him.  
  
"Well get started, the prophecy also said something like this: 'When thou gets thy precious tools, thou show see the one beaten Enemy from the past.' Something like that.  
  
Everyone looked at each other nodding their heads; then looked only at their partner and began to say the "spell." Each of them were saying things alike, but the sage types were different.  
  
"Shadow And Spirit, Let Them be Combined!!" yelled Impa and Nabooru together.  
  
"Light And Wisdom of the Great Nayru, Let Them be Combined!!" Yelled Rauru and Zelda, also together.  
  
When they were all done, each of the Amulets floated from each sage's hands. The Amulets: Shadow, and Spirit forced themselves together, then landed back into the owners hands. Then the Amulets: Light and Triforce (Wisdom) forced themselces together, too; then also landed back into the owners hands.  
  
A sudden rush of power, well, rushed through all of them, even Link and Mikau, who had been cooking "Stirred, Battered, and Fried, Fish" courtesy of link's handy-cook book. And did those boys know how eat!! The rush of power died down, and Mikau and link walked out of their room with their mouths full.  
  
"Wh-hmp..s-go..mph-on?" Link asked while gulping down the food he was chewing. He looked around noticing everyone was looking at him in disgust.  
  
"Eww." Saria mumbled.  
  
"Gross." Darunia exclaimed.  
  
"Link!.your mouth." Mikau said, getting an "Hylian Napkin" from the kitchen where he was cooking at. "Clean your mouth."  
  
Link looked ashamed; then went inside the rest-room stall to clean himself up. The other sages had finished their spell, and saw what they each received. Each sage found the same-old Amulet in their hands, but something about their waves of power changed.  
  
"This is incredible." Impa said, holding up her "Shadow Blade Of Power." "I have it, I finally have it." She said with a rather strange glare in her look towards the powerful blade. But along with the blade was her Shadow Bow and Shadow Quiver.  
  
"The power.is rushing through me." Nabooru said, holding up her "Spirit of the Desert Blades." They were the same design as the other blade she had had, but now there were two of them, one for each of her hands. They also represented the evil she will fight to beat (left hand) and the good that came out of beating the evil (right hand). "The two legendary blades."  
  
"Wisdom, Nayru, Thank you Nayru!" Zelda exclaimed, she was happy of what she had received. She received the "Spirit Of Nayru."  
  
The "tool" was two things, a spell in which when used at the right time, would overcome a certain obstacle that would come to her in the future. The second thing was: The amulet itself, it was in the shape of a wand- like-staff, it was long enough for her to hold, and to touch the ground, with an orb at the top of the staff-like-wand thing. The orb was a orangy- yellowish color. The wand-staff-like thing could be used only by her, It's use is to show the weakness in "bosses", also the wand-staff-like thing can be used as an attack weapon.  
  
"Hmm. What is this?" Zelda said reaching into her pocket, she found the Triforce Dagger. Surprised, she took the dagger and began her way towards the entrance of the Hidden "safe-hole."  
  
"Well what do we have here?" Rauru asked looking into his hands, he had been sitting down, then got up. He was looking around, because his amulet wouldn't take it's form. "Well come on now."  
  
The amulet took its form into: "The Great Light Staff Of The Goddess." The light staff was like his old one, but the Amulet was now at the top of the staff. Down the shaft of the staff, were three golden triangles, one triangle after the other, until at the end of the staff was the full Triforce Mark. Each triangle represented one Goddess. He looked at the staff, which was radiant with the power of the Goddess's.  
  
"Light, Show us a way out!" He shouted holding up his Light Staff straight up. About five seconds later after he had said what he said, the light staff glowed. Then Zelda's dagger and wand-staffs' amulets glowed too.  
  
"Uh.what's going on?" Mikau asked, he was finishishing cooking, and equipping his Sword of Destiny. "What is happening?"  
  
"Stand back." Rauru said.  
  
Zelda'a wand-staff glowed, and glowed, until the orb at the top of the wand- staff grew and send a rush of power. The power made an earthquake, and the tree that was still being pulled down by Saria's amulet, started to shake. The dirt from the roots of the tree was falling like gentle snowflakes in the beginning of a regular snow day.  
  
"Lead us to the surface.light show us. the way." Rauru went on. "Let us be free of this wicked curse. light."  
  
And just as he said that, the tree lowered itself, and everyone that was underground, flew out of their rooms, and flew straight up, where the tree had been. It didn't take long to notice that the once nice, and steady, Kakarkio Village, was now a bitter, dark, and a non-steady village.  
  
"What.no.not again.." Impa exclaimed. "It cant happen again."  
  
"He was right." Link said along with Mikau. "History will repeat itself." Link said alone.  
  
"No." Mikau said. "I many not know what happened to you guys, but by the way link said 'history will repeat itself', I know it was bad." After he said that his sword's Amulet glowed. Not a normal glow, it glowed so bright, that after a while, you could literally feel the power, even if you were in Lon Lon Ranch, while you were still in Kakariko Village. ".guys." He sword jumped out of his hands, and landed in front of the entrance of the Kakariko Village Cemetery.  
  
"The sword, its telling us something." Saria said.  
  
"I don't hear it." Link said equipping his bow and arrows. "But since you can, doesn't mean that I cant do something about it." He walked towards the sword, but as soon as he reached it, the sword jumped out of the ground and flew back into Mikau's hands, with the amulet glow pulsing.  
  
"I guess maybe I should do something." Nabooru said, she had been in her room after combing her power with Impa's, she was making something to eat when she found herself flying out of the place. "I was took off guard and maybe.I don't know I could help you out or something. I want the fame this time." She looked at Zelda with a "see-I-can-save-the-world-too- kind of look." (and if you don't know what kind of look that is, I will explain it, its more of a "I-can-do-it-too" look)  
  
"OH, sure." Zelda remarked walking up to link. "WE can do something. How about it?" She looked at Nabooru.  
  
"Little kid.." Nabooru murmured.  
  
"Stop it you two." Rauru said. "Come one, lets see where Mikau takes us. His sword seems to be letting us know where something is."  
  
When he said that, the sword powered up and lit up. The blade was once silver, able to see a reflection, but when Rauru said what he said, the blade turned Red, almost burning Mikau's slivery-blue skin.  
  
"Huh?" Mikau said, his Amulet popped out of his sword, and formed itself into an orb. The orb flew straight into the graveyard leaving a trail of blue light behind it. "Okay. lets go."  
  
"Okay." The rest of the group said.  
  
Then entered the cemetery, and saw something that they could of never thought to have seen there.  
  
"No way." Link said.  
  
"Impossible.far out." Saria said looking up to Darunia, wanting to hear what he would say about what they had seen.  
  
". True." Darunia said looking around.  
  
"Don't let this stop us!" Nabooru said taking a step forward. What they all saw was the one and only. Gannon's Castle. Not knowing what it was doing there, or why it was there at all, the sages walked up to the Great castle.  
  
"No.its not true.." Impa said, getting out her Shadow Blade. "Blade of the shadows of many, show us the truth." She said lifting up her blade. The blade was slick and big. Engraved in the great blade was the symbol of the Shadow Spirit. The blade was glowing a purple aura-like glow. Raging with power, the spirit blade drew in all the surrounding light, and turned it into dark. The darkness covered Gannon's Castle, and when it did, it disappeared, but only to let the Sages and link find out that they were five feet from getting sucked into his trap.  
  
"Why would the sword lead us here?" Mikau asked in confusion. "Wait a minute." He looked at his sword. The sword's amulet was glowing a dark blue. And just as he seen that, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, spoke to him.  
  
"Mikau. I sense confusion in you." Nayru said. "Did you not listen to me and my sisters when we told you about the amulets?"  
  
Mikau looked around and found himself back in the Sacred Realm. The Realm was huge and was a never-ending field. With three trees on top of a hill. The three trees represented the three golden goddess. Each tree bearing a golden fruit. The first Tree: The tree of wisdom, the Golden Apple, the second tree: The tree of courage the Golden Pear, and the third three: The tree of power, the Golden Mage. The mage was a fruit you could only find in Hyrule. The mage was a mixture of an apple a pear, and an orange. And the realm was always sunny. For no one evil had possessed the three golden goddess.  
  
"Uh. Where am I?" Mikau asked walking up to on of the trees, and taking one of the golden apples.  
  
"Don't you see Mikau?" Asked Din. "We told you that you must share the power, and what we really meant was for all the sages to share their power."  
  
"Don't confuse him." Faroe said, her golden hair blocking her face from sight. "Let him think for a while."  
  
"Don't insult him now, Faroe." Said Nayru, with her streaming beauty only showing. "Mikau, it was meant for the sages to share. But only for one reason." She went on. "Ganondorf is back, and the sages must use all the power that they have. But one sage in particular," she said taking the apple that Mikau grabbed from the tree, and holding it in her hands. "Only one can finally defeat the Evil King, and we must be brave to trust the one that seems to be the least on our list." She said confusing Mikau.  
  
"huh?" Mikau sighed. "Oh.I see."  
  
"Lead them, you will, but not all of them will have the clear vision ONE will have." Din said, giving back the apple Nayru took from him. "You eat our fruit, and enjoy, for it will be the last thing you will really enjoy."  
  
"The one with the clear vision will be successful, make sure that the successful one takes care of the needy sage." Faroe said, confusing Mikau again.  
  
"Eat now, Mikau." Nayru said offering him another fruit.  
  
"Why are you being so generous?" Mikau asked stupidly.  
  
"In time. My powerful sage.In time." She replied.  
  
After ten minutes in the Realm, Nayru, Faroe, and Din warped him back to the Kakariko Village Cemetery.  
  
"How was is?" Saria asked excitedly, she knew he had gone to the Sacred Realm. "What did they say?"  
  
"They said." Mikau said trying to remember what he could understand. "Uh. One of us will have clear vision. or something like that. Man that apple was delicious."  
  
Saria looked at him strangely, thinking of what the heck he could be talking about. The other sages looked at him the same way, but didn't stay like that for a long time. They all heard something come from the out side the Kakariko Village walls. They ran, ran away from the cemetery and made their way to the Kokiri Forest, but only to find that what was the Kokiri forest, was now a dimension of evil.  
  
Mikau was given advice, but didn't know what it meant. The sages found themselves entering a dimension of evil. And only one of the sages will mean anything to Ganondorf.  
  
End of Chapter--------------  
  
Another-Author's-Note-Thingy: Well seriously how was it? My dad cancelled my Internet connection, so I might have to make a new name or something, or if it works, I will only be able to update at school. : (, but I guess its okay, because I like writing, at first I just did the story because I really liked the game, but now, I like writing. but I'm not so sure if that's what I really want to do. you know "when-you-grow-up". So um.see you later. Oh yeah, and stay tuned for the next chapter.  
  
CHAPTER 10: Dreams, Nightmares, and What's Inside. 


	10. Dreams, Nightmares, and WhatÂ’s Inside

The legend of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages  
  
Chapter 10: Dreams, Nightmares, and What's Inside.  
  
Author's-Note-Thingy-This is not the last chapter.I just typed that because, well, this chapter is named sort of the title of the Story. I mean, I would think this would be the last chapter, if I weren't writing it, of course. Did the last chapter confuse you? I hope not, it was meant to confuse Mikau but not the readers: D Here is the story.  
  
"It started. They found where I have been hiding. I was so sure that the illusion would work, but it seems that I have underestimated them again. He knows what were up to, but I think what I have in store for them, will keep them away from me, for I do know what they are capable of." --G.A.  
  
The once beautiful forest, now a dark entrance to an evil dimension? No, it can't be. Link thought to himself.  
  
"It just can't." Link said looking at where should be his house. In its place was a dirt hill. The hill was about twenty feet high, and at the very top of it, was a strange creature. "What happened to my house?!"  
  
"Calm down, it might be another illusion." Nabooru said, walking up to a half broken sign. "Look at this sign you guys. It reads: 'All ye who enter the forbidden Lost Woods, will surely find another route to happiness.' Strange, I don't think that what were in will bring happiness."  
  
"I don't get it." Saria said, looking to see if there was sign of life anywhere. "How could this happen?" she started to sobb. "The Kokiri have always been safe from evil. Even when Ruto attacked them, they stayed safe in their houses. Why?!" She looked down, and saw a kokiri hat, and not a usual one. The hat looked better than a regular Kokiri hat, it was the boss of the Kokiri hat. Mido, Mido the Kokiri. "Oh. Mido."  
  
"Guys look up there!!" Cried Mikau. He saw the entrance to the lost woods, but it looked more like a portal to a place. The portal was black, and there was no surrounding light. It looked scary, yet not so frightening. "Is that what the sign was talking about?" He looked around and saw that all of them were floating towards the dark, forbidding portal. "Wait up guys!" He ran to them, and by the time he caught up with them, Zelda entered the portal.  
  
"Why did she do that?!" Rauru said looking around for any signs of responses from anyone. "She doesn't know what's in there!"  
  
"Rauru!" Impa yelled. "Calm down! If anyone to trust Zelda, I'd think it would be you! Zelda must have entered for a good reason. And I'm sure as the soon leader of the sages, Zelda, will lead us to where Ganondorf is!" She looked around. "I will enter next, but I must do something first. A spell. A spell that will take us to each other when we really need it."  
  
"Huh?" Saria looked down. "Take us to each other?"  
  
"Yes, more of like a way to bind us together." Impa explained. "You see, we do not know what is in there, so just-in-case we might have to go to a certain someone if we're in-trouble. Get it?" She saw that everyone was standing next to his or her Amulet Partner. "Let us start." She rose up her hands, repeating the words "Together we shall be, in the darkness of the night, and the shimmering of the false light."  
  
Saria wondered what she meant when she said "And the shimmering of the false light." But she couldn't worry about it at that time.  
  
When Impa was done with her spell, each of the sages and Link saw an orb in front of them. And each orb took form of their partner. Since Link did not do the spell to combine his powers with someone else, he partnered up with Mikau, for he had no partner him self.  
  
"We will enter one by one, and if you are in trouble, you will know what to do." And that was Impa's last words of advice for the moment. "I will see you later." She walked into the portal, and a bright light surrounded her. Nabooru walked in the portal after her, then Saria, Darunia, Link, and Mikau. Each of them worrying about what might happen in the dark, forbidding, portal.  
  
"Sleep well, sleep well." Said a strange creature from atop of the twenty- foot-high hill, where Link's house had stood once. "Sleep well."  
  
When Zelda walked into the portal, she heard the whole conversation that Impa had with the other sages. Wanting to go back, Zelda tried to exit the portal but was stuck in a three-dimensional cube, in the middle of nowhere. She heard the words, "Sleep well," repeated, but did not know who or what was saying it. After she fell asleep from being stuck in the cube for around five hours, she woke up. Looking around, she noticed she was lying down on a red-velvety couch.  
  
"What?" she said seeing a small boy walking up to her. She was in a huge living room of a mansion. The room was decorated with four Triforce symbols. Each of them hanging on every corner of the huge living room. Three dark-blue carpets covered three of the walls. The floor was made of wood pressed on brick. A usual way a house would be made in Kakariko Village. A door, made of stone, was locked with a silver chain. "Who are you?" She asked the small boy that had been walking towards her.  
  
"It's about to start. And don't think I'm as young as I look. I'm seven hundred years old, so listen to your elders." Said the young-looking man.  
  
"I didn't say anything--" The man cut her off.  
  
"Hurry, he's waiting, they're all waiting, you better get out there!" he said walking up to the stone door, and unlocking it. "Lets go." He headed down a long corridor that was lit up, yet with no windows or candles to be seen.  
  
"Uh.Okay." She said to herself, noticing a small mirror hanging on one of the living room walls. "I don't feel so good." She looked at herself in the mirror, and was amazed by what she saw. "No way. I'm older!" She looked older, taller, and better looking than she had about five hours ago.  
  
She walked down the corridor, hearing people talking down it. She walked faster, and faster until she found another mirror hanging on the left-hand- side wall of the corridor. She looked at herself again, but this time saw a big-white dress, that she seemed to be wearing.  
  
"Weird. Too-weird." She walked down the corridor and found herself exiting the mansion. She still hadn't realized where she was.  
  
"Everyone! Zelda is here!" Cried an old man sitting down on a bronze- color chair. He wasn't the only person sitting down on a chair like that, there were thousands sitting down, and clapping. A table filled with food, drinks, and oddly wrapped packages, was at the side next to a stone wall, where a man was serving drinks to some people that were not sitting down. A pink and white carpet was rolled down on a path leading to what looked like a wedding-stall-thing. (once again, I do not know what they are really called, if you want to flame my reviews, please don't. I am not all that bright.)  
  
She walked down the path, and saw at the very end of it, was a tall, blond- haired man. He was about "five-five" about as tall as Zelda was. He looked at her, and she stopped walking. Then raised one eye-brow at her. She began her walk down the path and saw seven familiar people sitting in the very front of the wedding-stall-thing. The people were: Saria, Darunia, Impa, Mikau, Ruto, Rauru, and Nabooru. Each sitting next to each other. All of them looked happy but one of them. Ruto. She was not happy at all. She looked so annoyed, and angry, like if she was going to pulverize someone. She looked away from Ruto and noticed she was carrying a bouquet. It was finally clear to her, she was getting married. And the person she was getting married to was Link, the hero of time.  
  
Zelda finished walking up to the wedding-stall and stood next to Link. Link looked at her, and smiled, but when turned to smile back at him, she noticed something about his eyes. They were different, different then usual, but she didn't think too much of it.  
  
After the wedding ceremony was done, Ruto walked up to Zelda.  
  
"I can't believe you. You did this to me, all of this happened because you made me go away. All those years ago, and you had the nerve of inviting me to this wedding. This was supposed to be MY wedding. Link and I were engaged. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" She sobbed. Then slapped Zelda.  
  
"What?!" Zelda shrieked. "What was that for?!" She reached into her brides-dress pocket, taking out her amulet. Do that again, and I'll make sure you wont BE-ABLE to do that!"  
  
"I'm so sorry goddess." Ruto said kneeling in front of her. "Please for give me goddess."  
  
"Stop it!" She yelled. And blinked, when she looked around she noticed she was back in the room where she woke up in. "Okay, What?" she said to herself. She didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, it sure was fooling her.  
  
Impa had been the second one to enter the portal, and after she did, she found herself entering Kakariko Village. She was walking toward a tree. It seemed as if the old withered tree, the only tree that was in Kakariko Village, went back in time to become the beautiful tree it had been. She looked at it, then a sudden flash-back came to her.  
  
"Be careful, Impa." Said a womanly, loving voice. "You don't want to hit the tree now do you? Hee hee." The voice drifted off, then she heard another voice. This time the voice was a manly voice. "No, Impa! What have I told you about pulling off the leaves?" Then the voice drifted off too.  
  
"I didn't mean to father." she said aloud. "Wait father!" She yelled. The village looked a lot different from the way it looked like before. There weren't that many houses, and there was a house where the well was located at.  
  
"Strange." She looked around, then at herself, she noticed she was short. She used to be able to touch one of the branches of the tree that was there, but now she couldn't even reach it if she jumped. "I wonder. Father! Mother!! I am here!" She yelled, but there was no answer. "Father? Mother? I am here!" again she yelled. Still no answer. Until she started to walk back to the entrance of the village. Before she could get out, someone called out to her. "Impa? Impa? Come back Impa!!" Cried a woman's voice. It was her mother. "Impa!!"  
  
She turned around, then saw her. Her mother. Her mother was tall, about as tall as she'd had been. Almost looking exactly like the future Impa. She wore a necklace that resembled Impa's Amulet of Shadow.  
  
"Mom!! I'm here!!" Impa cried. And as soon as she and her mother met up at the only tree there, her mom hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. "I'm sorry mom! I wont leave again!"  
  
"It's okay Impa." Her mom looked at her and saw a tear roll down her face. Impa was about seven years old when her mom had passed away. And thought it was her fault she died. Seeing her mom made her so happy. But when she thought about her and her father, it made her even more sad. Her dad died a year after her mom had died. So happy, Impa held her mother's hand and walked toward her house.  
  
She walked up the steps that led to her house, talking and talking about a strange dream she had had.  
  
"What a strange dream for a young one." Said her mom. "You can rest now. Your dad is making us some lunch. It's your favorite, 'Hylian Cook- Sprouts'."  
  
Impa looked at her mom then laughed. She was so happy, to be with her mom. Even more happy when she saw her dad cooking. She saw her dad cooking by the cow they had had for over a year to them. He saw her, and smiled.  
  
"So, back from your adventure?" Asked Impa's dad. "I'm sure that Allen and Heura could be in it, right?"  
  
"Of course daddy!" Impa responded. She looked at her dad, and noticed something she hadn't before. A scar. The scar had a symbol resembling a Gerudo tattoo. She asked him where he got it, but all he said was "Go to sleep. Sleep well. Sleep well." She walked up to the second floor of her house, and lie down on her bed. The bed was made of straw and cotton, the best kind of bed there was at that time. She was so happy, not even thinking about the sages or Ganondorf.  
  
Nabooru, the brave leader of the Gerudos, and the Sage of Spirit walked into the portal after Impa had. When she entered the temple she found herself in the spirit temple. There were two witches there, the witches were Kotake and Koume. They were having a ceremony for their new born baby. Ganondorf. The ceremony was taken place where Ganondorf would soon have his "Sacrifice-Chamber." The chamber was huge, the same place where Nabooru would have her fight with the millions of Iron Knuckles.  
  
"Welcome all. You have all been warped here to see your new King, Ganondorf. All the Gerudos were there. Most of them were clapping, even some of them were singing.  
  
"All hail Ganondorf!! All hail Ganondorf!!" Said all of the Gerudos, except for Nabooru.  
  
"NO!!" Nabooru yelled throwing an orb of sand at the new King.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Nabooru?!" Asked Kotake.  
  
"You wicked witches wont win this time! I will stop you, and all of your evil plans!!" Nabooru said floating towards the two witches.  
  
"You take that back!" Koume yelled at Nabooru. "You will hail him, and be his personal maid!!" The old witch hit her with one of her attacks. Leaving the new born, Ganondorf, and her alone. All the Gerudos were warped out of the Spirit Temple and back to the Gerudo's Fortress.  
  
"No!" Nabooru said forming her two blades. "You see these blades, they will-" But before she could finish what she was saying, Kotake attacked her, knocking her out.  
  
Two hours passed after the "incident" and Nabooru noticed she was still in the ceremony room.  
  
"Ugh. My head. Ow!" She accidentally hit herself on the head. She bumped into a wall while trying to get up from the cold, hard, sandy ground.  
  
She then heard a voice coming from outside the entrance of the ceremony room.  
  
"We will destroy her for you Ganondorf. Just don't hurt us. As your mothers, you don't want to hurt us. Said what sounded like, Kotake.  
  
"And why not?" Asked a younger sounding "version" of Ganondorf. "I can do what ever I want!" Snickered the young king. "You can not stop me!" A loud slap came from out side the entrance, and Kotake started to cry. Ganondorf had slapped her.  
  
"Ganondorf, you-" Koume said hitting Ganondorf with another attack of hers. "Don't you hit your mother!!"  
  
"We-e wi-l-ll take care-e of h-e-r. L-e-t us be." Said kotake.  
  
A dark orb formed next to Nabooru, and started to attack her. It was throwing ice, fire, and sand at her. She dodged a couple of attacks then got hit badly.  
  
"Arrgh!" Nabooru squealed. She formed her blades and threw them at the orb. With all of her strength she threw them at the orb. The orb exploded. And the door that led to the ceremony room opened.  
  
"You little-" Kotake said, but Nabooru cut her off.  
  
"No. look behind you." She said. The blades were floating right next to her, then flew straight at her. Slicing one of her arms badly.  
  
"Oh, that's it!" Koume screamed. She hit her with her "Fire & Ice Combo." It hurt Nabooru pretty bad, but she still had enough strength to fight back.  
  
"EVIL OLD HAGS!!" Nabooru yelled. Forming an orb of pure spirit power. The orb was getting so big, it formed twelve pairs of the blades. All of them floating next to her. And one by one she threw them mentally towards Kotake and Koume. "You will not defeat me, now or in the future!!"  
  
A dark could formed over her, and formed into Ganondorf. Ganondorf was aging and aging very fast. Like all the other kings of the past, they grew fast. Then stopped aging so fast about when they were twenty years old. And Ganondorf was barley sixteen when he was there with them. She didn't notice him for she was too busy taking care of the two witches.  
  
"You will-" Nabooru said, before getting attacked by Ganondorf. Ganondorf threw a "Multiple Orb of Electricity" at her. The attack was fierce that she knocked out. Hearing the words: "Sleep well, sleep well. for it will be your last before the future."  
  
Three more sages and a Hero were left with unknown awareness of where they were. Nabooru almost killed. And a noble sage forgetting what was really going on.  
  
End of Chapter--------  
  
Well this isn't the end of this chapter. It will be continued. I just didn't want to do all the dreams, nightmares, etc.. in this one only. So I will finish it in the next chapter: Chapter 11  
  
Chapter 11: Dreams, Life, and Pure Fantasy. 


	11. Dreams, Life, and Pure Fantasy

The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages  
  
Chapter 11: Dreams, Life, and Pure Fantasy.  
  
Author's-Note-Thingy: Hello. I think that the last chapter was a really good one. How Zelda found herself getting married-and-all. Here is the story.  
  
"They haven't come out of the portal yet. I was so sure they found where I was hiding. I wonder what's happened to them. Well what ever happened, it came just in time. Looks like Nayru had too much faith in them. Heh. Heh. what a world." --G.A.  
  
Saria, the Kokiri, also, the Sage of the Forest, had entered the portal after Nabooru. She walked into the portal and found herself entering her house. Her house. Saria's home was the place of calming, relaxation, and most of all, healing. She loved her cozy little home, with the pink and white circular carpet in the middle of her only room. It was perfect for a Kokiri like herself.  
  
"Home?" She asked herself. "I could of sworn I-" She started, but stopped because she saw someone sleeping in her bed. "Who are you?" No response. "Answer me!" She yelled, hearing some other Kokiri outside.  
  
"Huh?." Mumbled the person in her bed. "What?. Saria it's me." Said the person. It was a boy.  
  
"You, who?" She said reaching for her amulet, which had fallen off her neck. She still wore it as a necklace.  
  
"Saria, it's me Link." It was link. He uncovered himself and gently got out of her bed. "I was just taking a-"He said, but Saria hugged him, thus, cutting him off. "I'm happy to see you too, Saria."  
  
"Link, your seven again!!" She said with a smile. Something she hadn't done for some time.  
  
"What do you mean, 'again'." He pushed back, wiping of some lint he had on his green tunic. "I've been waiting for you."  
  
"Waiting for me?" She said picking up her amulet. "What for?"  
  
"You told me to see you after I talked to the great Deku Tree, remember?" Link said.  
  
She thought back, back to when Link just stayed in his house, never to "hang-out" with anyone. But after the Great Deku tree told his fairy, Navi, to go to Link and for her to bring him back to him. Navi found Link and when Link heard the news, he left his house, only to see the Saria wanted to talk to him after he talked to the Great Deku Tree. "Oh, yeah." She said wondering if she had been waiting for him all this time.  
  
"Well, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Link asked in a demanding sort- of way.  
  
No, this can't be. Saria thought to herself. If I was dreaming this whole time, then how do I have this amulet? She thought. But when she then she felt drowsy.  
  
"Saria? Are you sleepy?" Link said handing her a pillow.  
  
"No!" She stated. "Your not real! I need to get out!!"  
  
"It's okay, don't worry, it'll all be over soon." Link looked at her strangely, then repeated the words:"Sleep, Well."  
  
"Noo." She drifted off to sleep.  
  
Darunia, The Sage of Fire, walked into the portal after Saria. He didn't know what was going to happen to him, but he knew it wasn't going to be something good. When he walked in, he saw himself. He saw himself standing in front of him.  
  
"Coward." Said the fake Darunia.  
  
"No." Darunia said looking around, and seeing that he was floating atop of the Death Mountain Crater.  
  
"Yes, you are." Said the fake, walking closer to him. "You always have been." And the fake disappeared. He disappeared into the never-ending sky.  
  
"I-I" Darunia frowned, thinking of how he had Link, at the age of seven, defeat the great "Boss Dondgo." "I wasn't. He needed the stone."  
  
"Great brother!!" Called a young Goron. It was Link, his son. He would always call him "Great brother" because he didn't like to call him "dad", he always thought it sounded childish.  
  
"Yes, Link." Darunia said, looking around, noticing he wasn't floating anymore, but standing next to his son in his room. The room, nice and warm, it was a cozy little Goron room. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, I just missed you." He looked up at his tall father.  
  
"Miss me?" Darunia asked with more than a question tone. "Your not even supposed to be here. At least not yet, anyway."  
  
"Brother!! Everyone has been taken away, by Ganondorf!! He's gonna feed them to the dragon!!" Link, the small goron, said. He looked towards the Fire Temple. "He took them in there!!"  
  
Darunia looked at the entrance of the temple, seeing nothing but the same, red, brick walls that led to the room with two doors. He was confused, he knew that what was going on was supposed to happen in the future, but to him was past, and he knew that Link, the small goron (if you get confused by which link is which don't worry) wasn't even supposed to be there too.  
  
"Look, Link, what year is it?" Darunia sat crossed-legged on the bridge leading towards the entrance of the fire temple. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Link looked at him, then his eyes grew, he had no pupils, his eyes were just black. He raised his arms; then disappeared. Darunia didn't know what was going on, so he headed towards the Temple of time, but when he got there, it wasn't there. All that was there was a pedestal.  
  
Link, the Hylian, not the Goron, walked into the portal after Darunia had. He walked into it with no fear, or "second-thoughts" he was completely full of courage, and bravery. After he walked into it, he saw that he was walking into Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
"Lon Lon?" Link asked himself, walking to the door of the house of Talon, the owner. He reached for his bow and equipped it. He held it with pride, and placed an arrow on it. The bow was "loaded" ready for what may lie ahead for the young hero. "This cant be right."  
  
Link looked up while walking inside the house, he didn't even bother knocking to enter, he just entered.  
  
"Anybody home?" He asked, but there was no answer. Again, he asked "Anybody home." Still no answer. Finally, when all hope was lost, and being inside the girl's home whom he like so much, a door squeaked.  
  
"Yes?" Asked a voice coming from upstairs. The old house was two stories, and had a strange stair-way-case. "Link, what do you want?" It had been Talon. "Malon is outside, that is if you want to talk to her.  
  
"Um. Okay, thanks Tal." Link said, walking outside. "Tal" was Talon's nickname, and ever one in Hyrule would call him that. Link walked outside and heard Malon's humming. She was in the center of the race-track, like always, and was humming her favorite song "Epona's Song." He ran to her, and was calling out to her.  
  
"Huh?. Oh, Link!!" Malon yelled. She too started to run, and dropping some empty bottles of Lon Lon Milk. She hugged him, and threw his bow at the ground.  
  
"Uh.. Malon." He started but she held him tighter.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" She sobbed, still hugging him. "And you've finally returned."  
  
"Malon,.Yes Malon. I have returned." Link said, in a hypnotic voice.  
  
They walked together to where Malon had been. Then they laid down, down on the crunch grass, that hadn't been watered in months. The Ranch looked different than it had before. Before, it was beautiful, and filled with the feeling of love. Now, it was dark, scary, and meaningless. They were there, lying in the grass, talking and talking.  
  
He looked at her eyes, and she looked at his. About to kiss, Link saw something strange in her eyes, and immediately drew his sword. He jumped up, and backed away from her.  
  
"What's wrong, Link?" She said sincerely. "Have I done something?"  
  
"No," He started. "No, it can't."  
  
He backed away from her until there he hit the tall fence, boarding the inside of the racetrack. She walked towards him.  
  
"Isn't this what you always wanted?" She said. "For us to be together?"  
  
"Not like this." He said, confusing her.  
  
"Not like what?" She was reaching for her shoe, which had fallen off when she was running to him, a while ago. "Is there something wrong?" She walked up to him, then put her hands on his right shoulder.  
  
"You're.You're not real." He said pushing her off him. She fell, and looked at him. He eyes widened, and became full red.  
  
"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE!!" She yelled, and then ran towards him, forming her right hand, into a sword.  
  
Mikau, the great Fighter-Zora, entered the portal after Link. He walked in very slowly, almost cowardly, and when he finally let go of all of his worries, he saw he was entering the place where he had been raised. Zora Hall. Zora Hall was big to some, and very tiny to others. He had his own room, which had a deep "pool" for him. He would use it to relax, all he'd have to do was dive in, sit on the sandy under-water ground, and relax. Of course his favorite part of his room was how no one was notice he was there, in the pool.  
  
There was one store in the hall, and a steep path towards a place over- looking all of the hall. Mikau loved to run up the steep path, do a roll while jumping, and diving off the cliff at the end of the path, and diving into the water before the stage for the Zora's Band. The stage was a huge sea-shell, and lots of flame-candle-holdings would circle the stage.  
  
Mikau walked towards his room, passing a couple of female Zoras, obviously on their way to the store in the hall. He also passed by some other rooms, and finally walked into his room.  
  
"Home, sweet, home." He said to himself, about to dive into the little pool in his room. But just when he was about to, someone opened his door.  
  
"May I come in?" Asked a womanly voice. It was the one and only, Lulu. Mikau's girl-friend.  
  
"Yeah." He walked to Lulu; she was wearing the usual dress that she would wear. (Sorry, about the details, I have a headache, and don't feel good at the moment. : ( )  
  
"I need to talk to you." She shrugged. "I.I." She started to cry.  
  
Holding her shoulders, Mikau kissed her on her forehead, and wiped away a tear from her face, and his. They stayed there, holding each other; then walked around the hall, holding hands, and taking a short swim. They spent five hours talking, hugging, and kissing. Until he brought up the fact that he was going to have to go back to Hyrule.  
  
"I have to leave." He started. "I have to go back to Hyrule." She looked at him and hugged him, but as soon as she did, she rammed him into the wall.  
  
"Fool, you should of never have bound yourself to him!" She hit him in the stomach.  
  
"Lulu! What's wrong with you!" Mikau contracted his fins, getting ready for a fight. Then stopped. What was he doing? Was he about to hit his own girl-friend?  
  
"We have done too much to them, Ganondorf!" She looked up, and formed herself into something evil.  
  
While all of this was happening, Zelda, who had just gotten married to Link, wherever she was, was walking in the room where she had woken up in for the first time.  
  
"How are you?" Asked Link. "Are you okay?" He kissed her, and headed towards a small door, opening it.  
  
"Okay, I guess." She responded, feeling a sudden urge to call out to her partner. Rauru. He had stayed out in the Kokiri forest, where the portal was located. He was there, just in case of an emergency.  
  
Link looked at Zelda, and muttered something to the door. Someone was talking to him. He looked at Zelda, again, and walked towards her.  
  
"Zelda, I just got a call." He started. "And someone has just informed me, that someone is trying to break in my house."  
  
Zelda gasped, but sensed he was lying.  
  
"Something isn't right here." Zelda said. And Link stared at her. A bolt of light struck the room, and every thing went dark.  
  
End Of Chapter---------  
  
Authors-Note-Thingy: Okay, this chapter sucked. I have to admit it, I was totally lost in this chapter. But I'm sure things will get better. So no flames please, I admitted it, so please no flames. Thanks. Anyway if you want to read the next chapter, I will try to have it by next week.  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 12: Awareness. 


	12. Awareness

The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages  
  
Chapter 12: Awareness  
  
"For some reason, I haven't heard anything from them. I seen them go in, but I still haven't sensed them, or heard them. At least she knows what to do when she is in trouble, but for the others, I don't know what they will do." --S.R.  
  
The air was cold, brisk, and calming, in Hyrule. And Rauru, the sage of Light, was worried about what was happening to the sages, and link, inside the portal.  
  
Zelda was with Link, they had just gotten married to each other. Impa found her parents, and began to think she had dreamed her life with Zelda. Nabooru fought with Kotake and Koume, and knocked out. Saria was in her home, and Link was with her, but he had just talked to the great Deku Tree. Link was attacked by Malon, and Mikau was with his girl friend, Lulu, and she attacked him.  
  
The room was dark, no light entering the room, at all. Zelda was scared, and Link was keeping something from her.  
  
"Okay Link. No more jokes." Zelda trembled. She walked forward, and hit something. "Ow. Oh I'm sorry."  
  
"It's me," Link said. "Are you okay?" He walked putting his arms in front of him, making sure he wouldn't hit her with surprise.  
  
"Fine, I'm just a little-" She started.  
  
"Afraid of the dark?" Link finished her sentence.  
  
"Never!" She tried to find him, but her eyes weren't adjusting to the darkness yet. "I-I was just going to say, I'm a little cold." She paused. "Yeah, just a little cold." She reached for her amulet, and placed it in her right hand. "With the power from Rauru, give us Light!"  
  
A bright light was in the middle of the room, and the whole room lit up with a breath-taking light. It was the amulet. The amulet was radiant with power, power from Rauru himself.  
  
"Much better." Link said. He looked around, a when he stopped he turned around and saw Zelda's wand-staff amulet pointing towards his head.  
  
"Tell me." She demanded. "What's going on?! Who were you talking to?! Why didn't you get shocked when all the light went out?!" She pushed her amulet towards his face, and Link stared at her.  
  
"Me-ah, reauiam-brogan-La-hega-requim!!" Link yelled, he was yelling in a old type of Hylain language. "Me-ag, reauaim-brogan-la-hega-requim!!"  
  
"Goddess." Zelda worried. She jumped back still pointing her amulet at him. He just stood there, in the middle of the room, as if he was waiting for someone, or something. "What are you doing!!"  
  
He turned slowing, looking at her, then opened his mouth.  
  
"Me-ah, reauiam-brogan-La-hega-requim! Me-ah, reauiam-brogan-La-hega- requim! Me-ah, reauiam-brogan-La-hega-requim!!" He lunged his hand at her, and she was thrown back, with the force of his mind.  
  
She screamed and pointed her staff at him, throwing a orb of power from her amulet. He yelled, and he lunged both his arms at her, and she flew back again.  
  
"Me-ah, reauiam-brogan-La-hega-requim!!" He yelled again, and he was lifted. Almost touching the ceiling of the room, Link raised his arms, and he was covered with darkness.  
  
"No. It wasn't. It couldn't. Why?" Zelda asked herself, watching Link transform into something evil.  
  
Impa had been sleeping, when her dad woke her up. She looked at him, and saw his scar again, but ran down the stairs, and hugged her mom tightly.  
  
"Good-morning!!" Impa said, her mom kissing her on her fore head.  
  
"Good-morning, how are you today, our little adventurer?" She sat her down on a wooden stool, next to their table in the center of the room. Heura, her mother, served her some breakfast, and her dad, Allen., was getting read for work.  
  
"See you guys later," Allen started. "Good-bye little princess." He walked outside, into the cold, morning air.  
  
Impa thought about what her dad said: "Good-bye little princess." She remembered of someone one saying that to a young-blond haired girl. (hint- hint) But she didn't think much of it.  
  
"Better get ready," He mom said. "Were going to Hyrule Market." She smiled, and Impa smiled back.  
  
They gathered their money, which was safe in their "Cucco's Bank." The bank was in the shape of a cucco (a rooster, hen-like bird), and what they have saved up so far was one thousand rupees.  
  
Impa gathered one more thing, something she felt under her pillow when she was sleeping. It was her Shadow Amulet, but she couldn't remember what it was. She slipped it into her Kakariko purse, and finished getting ready.  
  
About ten minuets after she found her amulet, they arrived in Hyrule Market. People talking over other people, some buying things, and others just enjoying the harmonious town. "Give me that!" Some yelled. "I was here first!!" Another one yelled. All the people of the Hyrule Castle Town were busy, and all getting half of what they hoped of buying. Impa looked around, and saw a little boy sitting down by the well, in the middle of the market.  
  
"Hello, my name is Impa, Impa Shiekah." Impa introduced. "What's your name?"  
  
"Uh." The little boy looked up at her, and stood up, shaking her hand. "My name is Majhobi."  
  
Looking shocked by his name, Impa looked at him strangely. Where had she remembered that name? Then it a quote hit her head like a stone: "My name is Majhobi, I've known you for sometime now. And the warning is that Ganondorf is going to repeat history if he is not stopped. He's reviving all of those "beaten" "bosses. But one of them is resisting." Those were the words that she remembered.  
  
"Majhobi.?" She whispered.  
  
"Impa." Her mom yelled, she was buying some carrots for dinner. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
"A-A friend!" Impa responded, and looked back at Majhobi.  
  
"Okay, I'll be over here if you need me." She looked back at the produce line and began to haggle again.  
  
"You, of all people." Majhobi said, sitting back down.  
  
"What?" Impa said confused.  
  
"Shadow, young one." Majhobi said, confusing her even more. Impa looked at her amulet, the strange stone, or that is what it was to her at the time.  
  
"This?" She asked, and Majhobi looked at her, and his eye widened.  
  
"Move." He requested. "Move. MOVE!!"  
  
She looked behind her, and saw her mom. Heura looked at Impa with question, and moved as if she were going to attack her. Impa jumped side- ways, and began to age, age back into the age she had been before she fell into the dream.  
  
Older, smarter, faster, Impa looked at Majhobi and formed her Shadow Blade, her Shadow Bow and quiver.  
  
"Majhobi!!!!" Yelled Heura. "You should of stayed in that crypt!!" She jumped and the Market disappeared, and they were all in the Kakariko Village Cemetery. "Back, now!" She pointed her hand at the him, and he moved, formed into his regular form. A spirit. A spirit hidden within a strange-cloak.  
  
"Listen, Impa." Majhobi said, dodging more attacks from Heura. "You have to leave, leave the way you remember entering!!" Impa thought, and remembered when she first entered the village, and knew what to do. Heura hit him with a "Spirit Freeze" attack, and Majhobi stayed still.  
  
"Don't listen to him!" Heura said; then her dad Allen walked from behind her.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Asked Allen. "What's going on?!"  
  
"Lord. Nothing, oh Lord." Heura kneeled. "Please forgive-"  
  
"Enough!!" Allen hit her. "Enough of this, we have gone to far!"  
  
Impa looked at them, and floated above them. "Tell me what is going on!" They looked at her, but no response. "NOW!!" Wait, am I that blind? She thought to herself. All of this a dream. No it can't be, can it?  
  
"Listen-" Allen started, but Impa threw her sword at him, wounding him badly. She flew across the cemetery fast, heading for the entrance of the Kakariko Village. But before she could get out, Heura pulled her back with a force of un-believable power.  
  
"Come back!" Heura yelled, she formed a gust of wind, and formed herself from it. "You will not leave." She pulled her back with more force, but Impa loaded her bow, and shot at her. "ARRGGH!!" The shadow bow was devouring Heura, with the power of pure good, and the power of the shiekah, the arrow stripped all the power of Heura, and she disintegrated.  
  
"Love!!" Allen yelled, still trying to fool Impa.  
  
"It's no use, now, Gannon." Impa said, loading her bow again. "You didn't have to go that far." A tear ran down her cheek, and she shot the arrow at him.  
  
"Fool." Allen said, and then disappeared. He disappeared before the arrow could fully penetrate it's power into his body and mind.  
  
She stayed there motion less, finally finding her bliss was all a setup to retrieve her life. She walked out of the village, and knew why she could go back, because when she was little she was under the influence of Gannon, which would let her think she was at a certain place. I have to warn Nabooru. She thought. And left, with a dark light taking in the fake village. One more tear rolled down her cheek, and she sobbed, letting her amulet guider her to Nabooru.  
  
Nabooru was knocked out, and by Ganondorf too. She woke up in the center of the Ceremony Chamber, or soon to be Ganondorf's Sacrifice  
  
Room. She looked around, and felt the presence of Impa. I'm in the temple, help me Impa. She thought.  
  
"Let her be sacrificed, we never did like her." Said a voice next to her. It had been Kotake. "We don't need her, even is she was a maid. Hee Hee."  
  
"Hee Hee. Of course, but Ganondorf needed to do something first." Said Koume, who had been standing next to Kotake.  
  
They left, and Nabooru's Amulet glowed with power. The amulet took its form of the first blade she had had; then formed into an orb, and the orb turned into a portal. The portal opened, and a dark figure walked outside of it.  
  
It was Impa. Impa to save the day. She walked to Nabooru, and the portal closed, then turned back into Nabooru's Amulet. She picked Nabooru up, and lifted her up with her thoughts, lifted her outside of the temple, where Nabooru arrived at.  
  
"Are you okay?" Impa asked. Picking up some dirt, and rubbing it in her hands.  
  
"Okay, I guess," She answered. "We have to get out, Ganondorf is here, and if we don't leave soon we'll be sacrificed." Impa knew she wasn't lying, so she walked to the very front of the Temple and they both disappeared, but someone followed them. They found themselves back in the Kokiri forest, but knew something was following them, so they formed their weapons, and waited for the thing to show it's self.  
  
Saria woke up after a nice nap, and saw Link eating at her table.  
  
"Made some Lunch, want some?" Link asked, and took a bite of a sandwich he had made.  
  
"Sure," She said, and sat down on one of her chairs, which was really just a stone from outside her house. "Where'd you get the stuff to make this?" She asked, and Link paused.  
  
"Uh. I got it from Hyrule Castle town." He said vaguely.  
  
"Hyrule Castle Town?" She said with disbelief. "You talked the Deku Tree let you go?" He looked at her, and noticed her shiny-green amulet, handing from her forest-made necklace.  
  
"Yeah, he said, that I need to get out more often-but enough of that, what's that on your necklace?" He asked, reaching for it, but she backed away.  
  
"A gift." She looked at her food, and saw a leaf on the table.  
  
"From who?" He asked.  
  
"What's with the questions?" She said angrily. "It's just a necklace." Then she thought: Wait a minute, how could he get passed our guards?  
  
"Easy, they let me go." He said, making it seem more obvious.  
  
"I didn't say anything." She backed away from him.  
  
"Sure you did. Oh hell, give me that!" He jumped at her, and almost pulled off her amulet.  
  
"Liar!!" She formed her bow, and loaded it. Pointing it at him, and he saw what power it had.  
  
"GANONDORF!" Link yelled, and she shot the bow at him; he dodged the attack, and drew his sword, and attacked her.  
  
She knew what was going on, she was dreaming, or for her, having a nightmare.  
  
"Get away, with the power of the forest, let it over come you!!" She yelled, and he flew backwards, and hit the wall. Since her house was circular, there was only one wall, and because it was the trunk of a tree. Her amulet pulled her back, and pushed Link back too. He hit the wall again, and started to bleed.  
  
"You can't leave." Link said, and stayed still for a while, then jumped back at her, with all his might. He stabbed her, and was bleeding badly. Link saw this and was about to grab her amulet, when her amulet formed itself back into the full amulet; then formed a shield. Saria had enough energy to force the amulet back to her, and she did. She held it to her wound and it began to heal, and while she was doing this, she sent a message to Darunia, and she hopped he would go to her soon.  
  
Darunia, didn't have much of a problem hearing Saria's message, and he knew what was going on, too. He made sure that no one was looking at him, because he warped himself to the front of the Goron Village, and found the portal entrance near it. He walked out of his dream, and entered Saria's dream.  
  
Link was with Malon, in his dream, and she got mad, and formed her hand into a sword, running towards Link.  
  
Link dodged her attack and she was furious.  
  
"How dare you?!" She demanded. "You weren't supposed to find out!"  
  
"What? That you weren't really Malon?!" He lunged at her with his sword, and she jumped up, taking her true form. Ganondorf.  
  
"Fool!" He threw his sword at him, and he called out to Faroe for her help. She couldn't physically get into his dream, so she formed a shield for him, and it blocked Ganondorf's attack. "Don't even try!"  
  
"Too late!" His shield threw his sword back at him, and sliced his right elbow.  
  
"ARRGGH!!" He yelled, and disappeared.  
  
"Coward." Link said aloud, and as soon as he did, the ground shook. It opened, and millions of Iron knuckles, and other enemies from Link's past were there, ready for his death. "But I'm not!" He ran towards them, and the battle began between Ganondorf and Link, again.  
  
Mikau was attacked by Lulu, in Zora Hall, where Mikau had grown up. She was about to hit him again, but she formed herself into something else. What she turned into was a Knilkrad, the same one he had encountered before with Ruto.  
  
"Not you again!" Mikau yelled.  
  
"Yes, and you were about to kiss me, again." Knilkrad said with a taunting laugh. He jumped and threw ice at Mikau. Easily enough, Mikau blocked the attack with his electrifying shield.  
  
"Pitty, looks like I'll have to finish you faster than normal." Mikau said, and his shield grew. The Knilkrad, flew out of the room, and back into Hyrule, but this was still a part of Mikau's dream.  
  
"Where are you?" Mikau asked. "It's time to take out the trash." There was no answer. He looked around, but saw nothing but the grassy field he was at. Hyrule's grassy field. Stood still, Mikau walked around until he heard the faint cry of a speedy attack.  
  
He turned and saw a bright light, right in front of him, hearing the Knilkrad's taunting laughter. And was knocked unconscious.  
  
End Of Chapter-----------  
  
Author's-Note-Thingy: How was it, better than the last chapter I hope. ^__^ Well anyway, I hope I left the readers out there WANTING to read the next chapter. Not much to say except for, they do have sandwiches in Hyrule. Bye Bye  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 13: Awaken  
  
~Tomby 


	13. Awaken

The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages  
  
Chapter 13: Awaken  
  
"The power draws me closer. And I have accidentally entered with them; what will our lord think of this? I hope he won't find out, but the power those two have is amazing! Maybe I can take them to him.Heh." --E.M.G  
  
"A dream?" Were the many thoughts of the sages, and Link. They each had a dream, nightmare, of themselves. Zelda got married to Link, and Link had been evil. Impa found her parents, but soon found out they were nothing of who she thought they were. Nabooru was attacked by Ganondorf, and was about to be sacrificed to him. Luckily, Impa saved her life in the nick-of- time. Saria saw that all that had happened in her life was gone, and soon found out what was going on, when Link attacked her. Darunia found the temple of time to be nothing but a memory, and found a way out of his dream. Malon, who was really Ganondorf, attacked link and millions of enemies from his past came to him to fight. Mikau was attacked by his girl friend, Lulu, who had really been the Knilkrad, whom he encountered with before with Ruto. And all of them need to find a way out of their dreams that keep them from confronting Ganondorf.  
  
"Nayru!" Zelda screamed, as she saw Link, her one and only love, turn into something she wouldn't have thought of at that time.  
  
The darkness covered Link, while he was floating in the air. He lowered, and was still covered by the darkness, and the darkness took form of, Dark Link. His whole body nothing but a shadow, and his blood-red eyes fixed on Zelda.  
  
"Leaving wasn't a good choice was it?" Dark Link asked himself. "And you," He pointed to Zelda, "You should of never found out, but only if that.that.AMULET wasn't true, we would be enjoying the life made for us."  
  
"No," Zelda stood up from where she fell down. "If Link hadn't defeated you, Hyrule wouldn't have been a peace, prosperous town!" She formed her Dagger and staff, again.  
  
"Hyrule will never be a peaceful town!" He walked towards her, and the room they were in disappeared. It turned into a huge grassy field, with no people, a town, in sight.  
  
"Stay away." She said lifting her staff, and Dark Link was lifted, and thrown fifty feet away from her. "Good." She turned around and saw Dark Link staring at her. She stared back at him, and she lunged her self at him, and they fought.  
  
"You think I'm so afraid." Zelda said, stabbing Dark Link.  
  
"ARRGH!" Dark Link yelled as Zelda pulled out the dagger from his shadowy skin. "Little girl," he raised his right hand and she was lifted. "YOU DO NOT WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!" He pointed his hand away from him, and she flew back, far, far away.  
  
Screaming, Zelda threw hr staff at him and flew back wards as if a bomb exploded and he had been standing next to it. Zelda controlled her mixed thoughts and focused herself to land safely.  
  
Dark Link was lying on the ground, motionless, when Zelda walked next to him.  
  
"Pity." She started. "If only you could of." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Could of what?" Dark Link said, opening his eyes, not even bothering to get up. "Well?"  
  
"If only you could of, kept the dream going." She reached for her amulet, which had hit Dark Link when she threw it to him. Staring, Zelda began to power her amulet, but something stopped her. It was the ground. The ground shook, and startled Zelda. Dark Link just smiled, and was lifted by another force of power.  
  
"Ma-he-qua-reja-me-la-quinm!" Dark Link chanted, and it was in the same old Hylian language he had used before.  
  
Zelda threw an orb of power at him, but nothing happened. She looked at his blood-red eyes and saw a reflected image of what he saw: A dark world, black clouds covered all the sky, and the grass was dry, and non-living. There were two castles, one representing the past, and present. The past castle was white and pink, three stories made up the castle and four towers on each corner of the castles brick walls. A garden was surrounding it, and a mote was in front of the castle's door. The present castle was dark, black and gray. Seven stories made up the castle. And each floor represented a different sage. At the top of the dark castle was seven towers, and Zelda looked at the castle in awe.  
  
She hadn't even notice that she had left her dream, and was taken out by Dark Link himself. Which castle would she pick? She didn't know, and before she could answer the question to herself, the door opened to the dark castle. And something pulled her in. She was gone, and didn't know how to reach Rauru from the castle.  
  
Impa and Nabooru had returned to the Kokiri Forest and already met up with Rauru. They were all waiting for what had been following them.  
  
"So, you say you felt it, as soon as you were back?" Rauru said forming his upgraded light staff.  
  
"Exactly." Nabooru formed another twelve pairs of the Spirit Blades. She found her new ability when she was attacked by Kotake and Koume, in the Desert Colossus. Each pair floating next to her, ready for when the creature, that had followed them, to come out of the portal.  
  
"Luckily, Nabooru found her amulet's true power." Impa said, forming her Shadow Blade, Bow, and Quiver.  
  
"So, what happened in your dream?" Nabooru asked Impa with caution.  
  
"You mean nightmare," Impa suggested. "I don't want to talk about it." She pretended not to be sad by the fact that she lost her parents again; then she turned away from them.  
  
"It's okay," Rauru started, "We don't have to talk about anything, or at least right now." He looked up and sighed. "If only we could find a way to Ganondrofs--" He stopped; Zelda sent him a message. "The path to Ganondorft's castle is to follow your fear of dream. Enter your dream." That was what Zelda had told him.  
  
"Enter your dream?" Asked Impa. She read his thoughts and tapped into his mind to hear the message sent by Zelda.  
  
"Huh?" Nabooru said, looking at a shadow coming out from the portal. "He's here."  
  
They all looked at the portal and it grew. It took over the Kokiri Forest, and they all entered, at the same time. When they woke up, they were near the two castles. They woke up from the dream of being in the Kokiri Forest. Rauru had been with them because he entered when he saw a strange glow from the portal, but thought nothing of it, when he woke up in the Kokiri Forest with Impa and Nabooru.  
  
"Strange." Nabooru said, re-forming her blades, and keeping them near her. The blades were circulating around her. Four pairs were going around waist, about two feet away from her. And another four pairs were circulating from her head to under her legs. She was floating in the air; and the lsat four pairs stayed in back of her, all of them ready for a battle.  
  
"You're ready," Rauru said, "What about you?" He asked looking at Impa.  
  
"Almost." She said walking towards the dark castle, and a shield from the Spirits of the Sheikah, appeared in front of her. "Thanks you, mother." She said, "Ready."  
  
"Okay then." Rauru formed a shield of alight around him and they all walked in the castle.  
  
Saria had been stabbed, and was bleeding; then Darunia saved her. Darunia warped them out of where she was, house. Then they saw the portal, still in her dream, and Darunia formed a fire shield around them. They looked back seeing Link trying to attack them again. They both walked floated to the portal, walked into it, and found the two castles.  
  
"I guess, were here." Darunai said forming his fire spear. (Spear of the flame forest)  
  
"Right, do you think we should enter?" Saria asked, and Darunia nodded. As soon as they were near the castle door, the dark castle door, it opened and they were sucked in just as Zelda. (I know, I know, too fast)  
  
Link started his fight with all the Iron Knuckles and the other enemies from his past. He killed a bout one thousand of them, when he decided it wasn't enough, and called out to Mikau.  
  
Mikau was fighting with the Knilkrad, the same one he had encountered with before, when he was fighting with Ruto. He lost track of him, and when he gave up looking for him, Knilkrad attacked.  
  
"ARRGGH!!" Mikau yelled, as he was thrown across the grassy field of Hyrule.  
  
"Heh..Heh..Heh." Said the Knilkrad. Mikau then heard Link calling to him; since they were partnered up, they depended on eachother.  
  
Mikau got up from where he was thrown at, and threw the Knilkrad an orb of electricity. Then he formed his sword, which he hadn't used yet. He lunged his sword at him, and with amazement, the Knilkrad was thrown back, really, really far. He was thrown about two hundred feet backwards. Mikau's sword glowed and at the same time, Link was about to get attacked by a non-normal Iron Knuckle. Link saw Mikau standing next to him, and Mikau's swords amulet grew, opening a portal for him to enter.  
  
Without thought, Link dived into the portal, barley didgeing the attack from the non-normal Iron Knuckle. Link jumped out of the sword where Mikau was. And he startled Mikau.  
  
"Whoa!" Mikau said, tripping on a rock, that he had walked passed.  
  
Link helped him up, and Mikau's sword shot a beam of blue light, warping them back to the Kokrir forest. Their dreams were joined, just like Nabooru's, Impa's and Rauru's.  
  
"Look, the portal, again." Link said with a sigh. "I guess we have to enter."  
  
"Yeah," Mikau said, and they were lifted to the portal by the sword, and they enetererd. And as soon as they did, the portal closed.  
  
End Of Chapter------------------  
  
Author's-Note-Thingy: Hello, how was it? I just have to say. or er type, that I might be gone for some time. (Christmas Vacation), and I am going to Brownsville, Texas, and will not be back until after January first. So I wont be updating the story for a while, but I will be writing, and try to finish the story while I'm there. And, yes, I know, this chapter was waaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy too short. So I'll see you later.  
  
Uh.see you later.  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 14: Ganon's Castle Ps Maybe I will have the next chapter updated before I leave. ~Tomby 


	14. Gannon's Castle

The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages  
  
Chapter 14: Gannon's Castle  
  
"You have failed, why, you ask? I'll yell you why! Not only did the realm between us close, but also you let them in! Leave, I have no need for you!" --G.A.  
  
All of them, sages and Link, woke up, and entered the true portal. But the first one they entered, closed. For a strange reason, they all entered the Dark, and evil castle! (Of course, except Link and Mikau) Funny, no? Well, a force unknown took some in to them, but others walked in because of pure bravery. Or perhaps, it was courage, but whatever it was, it led them into the one and only, dark, and evil, Gannon's Castle.  
  
Seven floors, and seven towers, each representing a different sage, but what about link? He was connected to a sage himself, the sage of water. Mikau. They partnered up after knowing that they were the last two left that needed a partner.  
  
Link and Mikau had seen the two castles, and were debating on which one to go in, the Light, friendly castle, or the Dark, and forbidding castle.  
  
"I say we go into the dark one." Link said, as they were walking on the grassy field, where the two castles lay.  
  
"Uh.why not the nice one?" Mikau asked cowardly, and he stopped walking, looking back, hoping he would see the portal.  
  
"I don't think that Ganondorf is a 'nice castle' guy. Do you?" Link said, signaling "Start walking!" to Mikau.  
  
"Okay, but can't we just visit--" he started.  
  
"No!" Link and Mikau walked up to the dark castle. The castle was made of stone, which, to the looks of it, was some-how painted black. "We're here." He swallowed. Looked at Mikau, and nodded to go in.  
  
They looked up and saw how high the castle was. The castle door opened, and Link and Mikau walked in.  
  
There was a red carpet going down a hall, which they had been walking on, and on each side of the walls were mirrors. Mirrors that had the Triforce symbol on each corner of the square-frame of the mirrors, and they followed by candlesticks, all hanging on the wall. The hall-corridor stretched down to one door. The door also had a mirror on it, and a sign was under the mirror. It read: "There are seven ways to defeat a king. But there also seven ways for that same king to have amazing power. Step in the realm of the King, and don't expect a humble welcome."  
  
"Well that's not nice." Mikau said, contracting his fins, "Guess we'll have to be armed."  
  
"Hmm." Link looked at himself in the mirror and saw something in back of him. "Lend me your sword." Link whispered.  
  
"What?" Mikau turned around, but Link stopped him.  
  
"Look in the mirror." Link said, in another whisper.  
  
Mikau stared into the mirror, and, at first, saw nothing. But only after a short five seconds he saw something creeping behind link. "Dude, did you know there's something behind you?" Mikau asked, in the same tone as Link.  
  
"Yes!" Link almost screamed, but pretended that he was still reading the sign. "Hmm.uh.also seven ways for that same king to have amazing power. What do you think that means, Mikau?" Link looked at the mirror again, and looked at Mikau.  
  
"Uh.yeah, I don't know." Mikau looked at his amulet. Power up! Power up, and become the sword of Destiny! Mikau thought to himself. His amulet, which was used as a necklace, just like Saria, floated. Still around his neck, the Amulet floated, enough for him to see it, and shot a blue beam, the beam was so bright, that Mikau and Link couldn't even open their eyes, and Mikau felt the chain, that was used for the necklace, disintegrate. And in front of him stood the sword of Destiny.  
  
The sword resembled the Master Sword, but around the grip of the sword, was two arrow- like points and each pointed toward the grip. The whole grip was a dark-blue color, on the arrow like points' handle, (that connected towards the main grip) were two light-blue orbs. The blade was long, and made out of the finest metal in the Hylian world. And on the blade was the Sage Of Water Medallion symbol. But under the symbol was the Amulet, blue, and radiant with power. The symbol was different then the symbol of the old Sage of Water, it was a circle, followed by three shrimp shape-like (but full blue) shapes. All leading up to the point of the blade.  
  
Mikau held it with pride, from the three Goddess, they gave it to him. The amulet glowed with power, and Mikau sharply turned around, levitating whatever was behind him, (with the sword's power) he focused on all things, living or non-living, to lift so he could see who was behind him. He looked around seeing nothing, only seeing all the candlesticks and mirrors floating away from the walls, he blinked and the mirrors and candlesticks fell. But nothing happened to the mirrors or candlesticks, they didn't break, crack, not even a single scratch was on them. Then he saw it. He saw the thing that was behind Link.  
  
"Who are you?" Mikau asked, and Link turned around to see what he was doing. "Answer me!" He gripped his sword tighter, and lifted it. "Now."  
  
"Do you not remember me?" Asked the thing, which was a spirit.  
  
"Majhobi?" Asked link. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes." Majhobi said, and Mikau started to remember the spirit that talked to all of them, in Impa's hidden under-ground rooms.  
  
"Why-why are you here?" Mikau put down his sword, and noticed that all the mirrors and candlesticks floated back to their original position.  
  
"Nice, mind work. Well anyway," Majhobi said. "You need to get to the Main floor, I think that is the way for the--" His voice trailed off.  
  
"Huh?" Link gestured. "What?"  
  
"The destined one, I think that is the way for the destined one." Majhobi said, and disappeared. But before he fully vanished, he said "Beware of what you fear the least." And with that, the spirit, of an old shiekah, left.  
  
"'Beware of what you fear the least.' What do you think he meant?" Link asked Mikau.  
  
"I don't know, but maybe we should get inside already." Mikau touched the knob of the door, and the door opened by itself. "Okay."  
  
They looked at each other, and entered the castle. As they walked in, Link and Mikau, they looked at the inside of the castle with awe.  
  
"Wow." Link said.  
  
"Amazing." Mikau said, walking onto the red carpet of the room.  
  
The room had an amazingly beautiful staircase with a white frame/ rail around the red carpet leading towards the second floor, and on the second floor's door, which was where the staircase led to, was the symbol of the Sage Of Light Medallion. The staircases' rail was intercepting, and eventually led to all the columns that were around the whole circular room. Around the stair- case, which was straight ahead from where Link and Mikau entered the room, were tables. There were four seven tables, also, representing each sage. There were three on the right side of the staircase, and three on the left side. And there was one table in the center of the huge red-circular carpet. To the left of them was another door. The door had the symbol of the Sage Of Triforce Sign. Which was three triangles, on top of each other, each corner touching each other one, to make a full triangle, with one tiny triangle in the middle of the full one. They looked to their right, but they saw nothing, nothing but the wall. The wall was made out of the same stone that looked as if it had been painted black. The room was huge, and Link and Mikau looked at it with, yes, awe.  
  
They walked up to each table, and on each table, was a note written by someone named "G.A." It read: "You have entered the Castle of Gannon, you will now see what you deserve. Walk into you rooms, for it is the last thing you will do! -G.A."  
  
Mikau was about to read it when link stopped him.  
  
"Don't read it!" Link yelled pulling Mikau away from, what it looked like, his table. The table had nothing on it, just the note. There weren't any chairs, so it seemed like who ever belonged to a certain table, and read the note, would do what it said.  
  
"What's your problem?" Mikau grabbed the note, and read it. He looked up, and his sword flew straight at him, but he lifted his hand and stopped it.  
  
"It was trying to save you." Link said, and Mikau turned his head quickly staring at Link; then he looked up and a beam of light, well, beamed down and Mikau floated up, him and his sword.  
  
Link didn't know what to do, and started to walk towards one of the tables he hadn't seen. It was behind the staircase, which meant that the table he was looking at, was for him.  
  
"I have no choice." He picked up his not, and read it, he looked down, and a trap door opened. He fell to the dungeon, and didn't even know it. He was hypnotized, after reading the note, he no longer felt the problems he had had, didn't realize what was going on.  
  
He was about to hit the cold, hard, ground of the dungeon, when his Triforce symbol appeared behind his left hand. He woke up. He knew what was going on, and before he hit the ground he heard Faroe's voice. "Do not be alarmed, you will not fall." And she finished. He suddenly stopped falling, floating in mid-air and gently sank to the ground.  
  
The dungeon was very dark, and there were chains everywhere, one of them was slightly bigger than the rest, it had been Ganondorf's.  
  
"This was Ganondorf's room." Link said to himself. "This is where he stayed, this was the Sacred Realm for him. No wonder he's mad." He equipped his bow, and loaded it. He looked around, and saw nothing but the stone walls, then something he wouldn't have noticed without paying attention. It was a staircase. It was a spiraling staircase, leading down to up to, to what he thought, the ground floor. This is too easy. He thought to himself. But the challenge of climbing the staircase was having the energy. He didn't know how far he had fallen, and the truth was he had fallen so far, that it would take him two days to get to the ground floor. By not knowing that, he thought it was just a matter of minuets, and kept walking up the steps.  
  
Zelda had been taken into Gannon's Castle by an unknown source of power. She hit her head when entering the castle, and knocked out. She woke up in a huge room.  
  
"Oh no," Zelda murmured, "Not again!" She got up, and looked around the room. Inside the room was grass. So it was more of a outside room, but with a roof. (no not like a green-house) She looked deep into the never- ending room, and saw a hidden door. The door had the Triforce symbol on it, and she walked up to it.  
  
Still dizzy from the hit, Zelda touched the symbol, and the hidden door opened, and lunged her backwards.  
  
"Ow." She looked at the opened door, seeing a cloud of dust mix into the clean air she was breathing. After the dust settled, she saw something inside the door.  
  
Too afraid to enter, Zelda formed her staff, and pointed it towards the door, it shot an orb of light, courtesy of the partner she had, Rauru. It hit the inside of the door-way and someone yelled.  
  
"ARRGGHH!" Said a scratchy voice. "May we now?!" It asked in annoyance.  
  
"Yes." Said another voice.  
  
A dark creature jumped out of the room, and it was Dark Link, again.  
  
"So we meet again." Dark link said.  
  
Zelda sighed. "Again to be beaten?" She said cocky. She walked around Dark Link, touching his shadowy skin, almost caressing it. Just go along. She thought to herself. She lifted his chin, and stared into his eyes, again.  
  
"Hmm" Dark link said, "Can't wait to get me, I see." He said, and Zelda lunged her staff at him, thus, stabbing him. He couldn't do anything. The power of the Goddess's was hurting him so badly, and he lifted his arm. As if he were signaling someone, or something.  
  
She looked around and looked back where Dark Link was, but he was gone. A rushing sound of doors opening startled Zelda. There were hidden doors all over in the room. And she had only opened one of them. Without even a second of hearing the doors open, million of creatures jumped out of the walls. Ganging up on Zelda. She only had the Amulet with her. But was she forgetting something? Maybe, but she couldn't think of it at the time.  
  
"I see." Zelda pulled out her dagger, "A fight is what you want, come and get it!" She ran towards them, and the real battle began.  
  
End Of Chapter----------------  
  
Author's-Note'Thingy: I told you I might have this one before I left. (Which I cant wait for!! THIS WEEK IS GOING SOOOOOOOOOO SLOW) Well anyway, did you like this chapter? I did, it's leading up to the real Battle..(hint hint, the Battle Of The Ages) Well I'll see if I will have the next chapter before I leave, so uh..later..OH yeah. PLEASE R&R That would mean sooooooo much to me. Later  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 15: Gannon's Army  
  
Later  
  
~Tomby (I love that name! Thanks Coolies!!) 


	15. Gannon's Army

The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages  
  
Chapter 15: Gannon's Army  
  
"It's been too-long! I've controlled myself, and I am ready to leave this forbidding place! They probably wont approve of it, but who cares?! But the thing I fear most.is.he might be back." --P.R.  
  
"Army." Zelda said to herself, seeing all the bodies of her enemies. She took a chance, and started attacking. The room was filled with the clanging of sword's V.S. Zelda's amulet. The only thing protecting her was her wand-like-staff. Millions of enemies, all the same, were attacking Zelda, with full force.  
  
All the enemies looked the same, full body armor, all equipped with bows and arrows, all shooting at Zelda. She formed a shield around her, by using her staff. She knew she was forgetting something, but couldn't think of what it was.  
  
Forgetful, Zelda lunged her staff at a group of enemies and they all flew back, there were groups by the thousands, and all attacking her with their full force of evil.  
  
"Kill her!" Cried one.  
  
"Destroy her Triforce spirit!" Yelled another.  
  
"No!" Zelda said, and levitated another group ganging up on her; then she threw them back, hurting more of the enemies.  
  
Her shield was wearing down, because she wasn't focusing on what she was doing. Oh sure, lifting her staff was easy enough and throwing them around the room wasn't that hard, but she was distracted by something, something was telling her to think back in time. But she couldn't, as soon as she decided to try, her shield vanished, and many of the enemies jumped on her. The enemies name was a Spirot. A spirot was known for taking other spirits and using their harmonious life, and keeping it for them. For power. They usually attacked in groups, and it was very rare to see one fight by itself. Zelda was in trouble, and was being attacked by many, she did only what she could of, she powered up her amulet, and all of those on her, flew off, so fast that when they hit the walls of the rooms, they exploded.  
  
The Spirots seen that, and got more angry by the minute. She threw more of the, and they, too exploded. Felling like a victory was coming close, Zelda didn't notice that Dark Link was back, and he threw an Orb Of Darkness, at her.  
  
She felt the pressure of Dark Link's attack in her back; she lie on the ground, and was motionless.  
  
She didn't know how many creatures were next to her, watching her, as if she were some sort of exhibit, then she noticed the Triforce symbol on back of her left hand. She looked at it, and wondered: My other gift.the.the.The Spirit Of Nayru!! She was still motionless when she was thinking that, and knew if she were to protect herself, just for as long as the "spell" was on her, she might be able to do use her Spirit Of Nayru, but then again, she needed to be able to hold her staff. Damn! She thought, and was so angry that when she looked at all the Spirots that were next to her, they flew backwards, giving her enough room to get her staff. Okay I can do this, she thought to herself; she only had about five seconds until more, and more Spirots would attack her, so as soon as she saw that she was "clear" she focused on her staff. The staff had been about six feet away from her, and she could hardly move since Dark Link attacked her.  
  
She focused so hard on the staff that it flew at her; thus, it hit her on her head. "Ow." She looked around and saw that her shield was back around her. "Thank Nayru,..oh yeah!" Looking at her staff, she called upon her second "tool", "The Spirit of Nayru."  
  
"What is she doing?!" Dark Link demanded, and looked at his troops, "Well don't just stand there! Attack!"  
  
All the Spirots ran towards her, and at the same time, she was saying the chant to open the tool of "The Spirit of Nayru." She was chanting in a really old-form of Shiekan Language, she chanted: "Raulu-kwal-whoom-le-ou- shaquwa-le-syonrays-Nayru!" Translation: Release the Powerful Nayru, for she had given me this gift."  
  
A sudden halt of the Spirots confused Dark Link, "ATTACK!"  
  
"We, cannot, the goddess." Said all the Spirots in unison.  
  
"Never send KIDS to do a MANS job!" Dark Link formed, what looked like a sword, in his hands, and a shield in the other. "We begin!"  
  
Zelda, who was still older, strange., anyway. Zelda was lifted, and flames started to form underneath her feet, and began to revolve around her. It was fire covering her shield, and it covered her so much that, she wasn't visible.  
  
"The goddess, eh?" Dark Link said to himself. "It'll be easier than ever, heh.heh." He grabbed some arrows and a bow from one of the Spirots that was next to him. He loaded his bow, aimed at Zelda, and shot the arrow at her.  
  
"Fool." Said a more womanly voice than Zelda's, and much more older. The arrow stopped before it hit the fire that was surrounding Zelda. She floated back down to the ground, and the fire died down. The arrow turned around and Dark Link looked at it in amazement.  
  
Under her was a blue light, the fire was still crackling with energy, but was dying down. The blue light surrounded her, and the fire died.  
  
Standing where Zelda had been, was a tall, blue-haired woman. She had a white, and blue gown, with many diamonds, and sapphires on it. The gown had long white sleeves, and the gown went all the way down to her feet. Link a wedding gown; it had a long "tail"-like thing, with many sapphires on it. From the tail, all the way up to her head, was flames, small flames staying apart from each other about three inches away. Her face resembled Zelda's, but was different in ways. Such an example, was her eyes, Zelda had blue eyes. The woman that was standing in front of Dark Link, and his troops, were blue, too, but full, there was no pupil, it was full blue.  
  
"Going against a goddess?" The woman said, she pointed towards all of the Spirots, and their arrows flew at her; then turned around in front of her, each of them pointing towards Dark Link.  
  
"You're nothing of the sort!" Dark Link charged at her, and she laughed. He stopped, and froze. "Lousy magic tricks!"  
  
"There are no magic tricks with a goddess. Only true power, and especially one named, Nayru." She lifted him, by pointing her index finger upwards. "Fall." He dropped, and dropped pretty fast, and hard. "Here." She pointed towards her right side of her body. He flew where she pointed. "Let go of your weapons." His sword and his shield fell to the ground and disintegrated.  
  
"You cannot be." Dark link said.  
  
"You do not believe me?" She looked at his troops, and a huge fire started, burning the Spirots to their deaths. "How about now?"  
  
End of Chapter------------------  
  
EXTREMLY SHORT, EXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT. Please forgive me, but I will make it up to you readers out there with the next chapter. So later. Next Chapter: Chapter 16: Nayru 


	16. Nayru

The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages  
  
Chapter 16: Nayru  
  
"She has returned to Hyrule, and will save them! How can I stop someone like her?! She's a GODDESS, and I'm just a thief, wait no, I do have the power of a goddess on my side, maybe I do have a chance. Yes, I do. Heh.heh.And after all the years that have passed, she decides to come now. Oh well, as long as I have the POWER on my side.heh.heh." --G.A.  
  
The stare-off began, Nayru was in control of Zelda, actually, Zelda was Nayru, vise-versa. It was a simple question, a question that could be answered just by looking at what Nayru was doing to Dark Link's troops a.k.a., Gannon's Army.  
  
"Do you believe that I am Nayru, yes or no?" That was the question, and Dark Link was baffled. The look on Dark Link's face was a look of disbelief, hate, and most of all, anger.  
  
"Hmph! Never!" Dark Link said looking down, still next to Nayru. "Why would a goddess come at this time, surely she has some cleaning to do, or perhaps cook--"  
  
"Quiet." Nayru cut him off. "Get up, and tell me, how do I get out of this room, and get to Ganondorf?" He looked up at her, and he stared into her eyes. "I see, you wont take this the easy way out. Fine. Release." He stumbled, and got up. She let go of her control of him. "Now answer."  
  
"Never." He simply said.  
  
"Really, would you really like to end up like your..eh..'troops'?"  
  
He picked up his sword, and scolded her. "Want the answer, your going to have to fight for it." He picked up his shield, and ran towards her.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Nayru started, and Dark Link's eyes focused on her. "What are you doing?" She jumped to her left, dodging his attack, he was still staring at her, and in a flash, she saw Ganondorf in him. He was in him in spirit; she figured he was giving him power. "Alright then, lets fight."  
  
They both stopped moving. Her flames that were on her gown, froze, slowly turning into ice. She was mad.  
  
*The Power is within you, believe in the power of me, and Din*  
  
"Yes, my lord." Muttered Dark Link, his eyes grew wide, and a dark light surrounded him, he was growing. About three times and his power, he grew. They were equal; Ganondorf had lent him power from himself.  
  
"Equal, I see." Nayru said, a bow and quiver appeared on her back. A sword appeared in her hands. It was the Master Sword.  
  
"How did you--" He started.  
  
"It is my time, I choose what to do." She replied to Dark Link's unfinished question. He froze again. "Now tell me, how can I get to Ganondorf?"  
  
"Never." He struggled. "A goddess like you should have enough power--" She ran to him, and stabbed him in his chest. Blue liquid ran-out from within his shadowy body. It was Dark Link's blood.  
  
"Oh, so you do bleed." She took the sword from his shadowy body. "I guess maybe now you will answer my question." She gave him another stab, but this time in his abdomen.  
  
"ARRGHH!!" He squealed; he still couldn't move, the goodness of the Master Sword stung him so powerful that he was frozen.  
  
"Fight." She simply said. "If that is the only way you will answer, so be it." She raised her hands and an orb formed. The orb grew and grew until it filled the entire room. They were gone. Out of the room, outside the castle.  
  
"I SUMMON UP THE POWER OF GANNON!!" He caught her by surprise. He saw Nayru, her face looked as if she had been hit by an arrow and taken it out. He summoned power, and she didn't even feel it. Dark Link was now half Ganondorf.  
  
"Okay." She said. She jumped towards him and he disappeared. "ARRGHH!!" She screamed. She looked down, and saw something unfamiliar to her. Blood. She was stabbed. She felt the cold-hard steel of Dark Link's blade penetrate within her body like a hot knife through butter. "HOW DARE YOU?!" Another orb formed, then many, about one thousand, all around her. "Go."  
  
All the orbs flew towards Dark Link. Each hitting him, and stealing a little of his summoned-up power. "NO!!" He saw her reaching up with the Master Sword. "YOU CAN'T!!"  
  
"She isn't." Said a deep, dark voice. She stopped. "Not with he having the power of Din in my blood."  
  
"My Lord!" Dark link sprang up, and ran towards,..Ganondorf.  
  
"You don't have her in you, and never will!" Nayru's blue hair swayed in the light breeze, her blue eyes glowed and two orbs formed in her hands. Ice in her right, and fire in her left.  
  
Shooting like a gun, Nayru shot shards of ice, and embers at Ganondorf. Ganondorf raised his hands and said, "Power of Din, I summon a shield." And her attacks were countered. "Don't think so fast." He disappeared, but his voice was still there. "I leave you my power Dark Link, until one of you is dead..heh.heh.heh.." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Looks like the Goddess is now a damsel is distress." He jumped and she dodged. She blinked and was back in the room where the troops of Dark Link, were still burning.  
  
And Dark Link struck his sword at her.  
  
End Of Chapter--------------  
  
How was it? Yeah short, like the last chapter. I haven't been that focused lately, you know school wise, so ill try harder. Next Chapter: Chapter 17: "Fast As You Can"  
  
~Tomby 


	17. Fast As You Can

The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages  
  
Chapter 17: "Fast As You Can"  
  
Authors-Note-Thingy: Wow, uh.as you can see (hopefully) that this chapter is named after a song by "Fiona Apple", man I love her music. Anyway uh..this chapter is dedicated to her and uh.. Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves The Legend Of Zelda, or Fiona Apple. I do not own anything, you hear that?! NOTHING!! STOP MAKING ME FEEL LIKE IM SPECIAL..I don't even own this computer I'm typing on.: ( Oh, sorry here is da story.  
  
"How dare he?! Nayru please forgive me, I cannot control what he summons. Oh how much I want to go down there and defeat that little kid. But, alas, I do not have a body to go to. Nayru, I lend you my power, it is not just for Gannon."  
  
--DN.  
  
She looked up, and saw the blade coming at her. She flew backwards, and saw everything in slow motion. The blade looked like a swish of slivery- white colors, mixed in with the colors of the surrounding room. The sword hit the floor; she dodged, and was lucky as many times she had been before.  
  
"Looks like you're not as fast as you think." She said, doing a front-flip and forming an orb of electricity to hit him.  
  
"Shield," He looked around, and all around him was electricity. Electricity all crackling around him, was forming a huge orb around him. "Lets fight, electricity, with electricity."  
  
"Or how about, fire?" She formed an orb of fire in her other hand. "What now?"  
  
Dark Link shot a bolt of electricity at her, and she dodged, again; it hit the floor and when it did, a fire blazed. The fire was all around them, sort of a, fiery boundary, this was one of Gannon's more likely actions, but it was all in Dark Link, they were one now. "Fire. So simple, even a 'lower-class goddess' can handle it." He chuckled.  
  
"Really? Well then I suppose that you would.hmm..take Time.the same way?" She gave him a smile. "I suppose you could just, wield it the same, right?"  
  
He was mad, mad at the fact that he knew she was the Goddess of Time, and such, and with all the power of Din and Gannon in his veins, he couldn't do anything about it. "Y-Yes.I-I s-suppose." He stuttered shamefully. "Ahem! Of course!"  
  
*Fast as you can, Nayru, get it out of him.Fast as you can*  
  
The message struck Nayru with question. "Of course."  
  
"OH, now she's even talking to herself, man what a 'loony.'"  
  
"Slow." She muttered, jumping at Dark Link. Striking him with the Master Sword. She looked at how confused he was, he didn't even see her, and there it was, the Master Sword stuck in him.  
  
"ARRGHH!!" He looked drowsy and dizzy, and by the time he started to pull the sword out of him, she lunged at him again, taking out the sword and striking him again.  
  
*Fast as you can, ask him Nayru, he shall reveal it IN time*  
  
"Fast as you can, Dark Link! Where is Gannon?!" She was fed-up with the waiting, she needed to get to him, and fast. Dark Link was loosing his powers, but not fast enough, she needed it out, and out now.  
  
"NEVER!!" He raised his hands and whispered with all his strength, "Conceal Gann--"  
  
"No!" Nayru threw the sword at him, and within a blink of an eye, Dark Link was hung to the wall. Hung by the Master sword. He twitched and looked as if he were going to try something new.  
  
"H-H." He couldn't finish.  
  
"Heal" Nayru finished for him. A blue light flowed from Nayru's palms and she had her arms out-stretched toward him. She was healing him.  
  
*Fast as you can Nayru, can you get it out of him? Healing him, give him life, Fast as you can*  
  
CLANG! The sword fell to the floor, along with Dark Link.  
  
"Why..why.w-why did you--" He started.  
  
"Fast as you can, Dark Link, answer me! Where is Gannon?!"  
  
He looked at her with disbelief. "Why do you still ask?"  
  
"I will not give up."  
  
"Why, do you not know what will happen?! IT WILL HAPPEN ALL OVER AGAIN, AND WITH THE POWER HE HAS, HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO DEFEAT HIM?! ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!"  
  
*NAYRU! FAST AS YOU CAN!*  
  
"Watire-de-las-shields-de-las-time." She said, and a watery boundary, like Dark Link's, surrounded them.  
  
"You will not defeat him, and you will not defeat me!!" He flew up, his wounds healing, closing, his blood disappearing from where it had "spilled." He raised his arms, and all the surrounding light swirled into an orb between his hands. Gannon's "Death Attack."  
  
"Fast as you can, Dark Link, tell me now!" She raised her hands, and placed them to her back, equipping her bow, and loading it. The arrows were different than normal ones, they were blue, and the point, usually made out of "Hylian Rock", were the essence of Nayru. The essence looked like a blue orb, and then formed into a triangular point. Her "Goddess Arrows."  
  
She pointed it to Dark Link, and he let go of his orb, and she let go of her arrow. Many arrows were shot at him, and many "orbs of death" were thrown at her. All that was left of the many attacks were just smoke and burns, slight injuries, and wounds. But Nayru kept on attacking, she knew he used up a lot of energy with his attack, and knew that it would be possible to "get 'it' out of him." And she finished when she saw Gannon's spirit of power, leaving Dark Link.  
  
*Goddess now! Fast as you can, do it now!*  
  
"ANSWER!!" She yelled and saw that Dark Link was forming another orb, an "Orb of Destruction." And "orb of destruction" is way of a Dark Spirit to sort of, "self-destruct."  
  
"Never!" Dark Link said, he was going to sacrifice himself. "It's all the same, the same thing repeating itself, it's going to be the same outcome! DON'T YOU GET IT?!" His orb grew, and there was less time for Nayru to get "it" out of him.  
  
"Don't do it!" She yelled, and she knew that it was "now or never." "Fine." She pulled out another arrow out of the quiver, but this time the arrow was an red-orangy color. The essence color of Din. "You WILL tell the truth, and by the power that over comes you! TELL ME NOW!"  
  
*Fast as you can, Dark Link*  
  
"Huh, wha--" Din was speaking to him now.  
  
*Don't LET it happen again*  
  
"Answer now." Nayru said, floating above him. "Fast as you can, Answer, the end of you is near." Dark Link's orb grew, and began its second stage of the "Orb of Destruction.'"  
  
*NOW!!*  
  
Nayru let go of the arrow, and it flew straight into Dark Link's head, but before it actually hit him, it penetrated within his mind. (You know, it disappeared before it got to his head.)  
  
Nayru and Din were now inside Dark Link's Mind, and inside him was a surprisingly Light World. A light world, for such a dark creature. They were side by side, Nayru and Din, and each radiant with beauty. Din with her red hair, and her orange gown flowing down to the floor, and Nayru with her blue hair with her "Battle Gown" full of ice shards and it too reached all the was to the ground. They were in a garden, a garden full of little kids. All the kids were running around except one. It was Dark Link. Some of the kids would even say hello to them, but they didn't have much time. The garden was like a maze, and around each corner was a little kid with pendent around its neck.  
  
"I'm gonna die soon." Said Dark Link, who was sitting down in a corner of one of the pathways that went through the garden maze.  
  
"What?" Asked Nayru.  
  
"I'm gonna die soon, and they want it."  
  
"Who wants what?" Asked Din, she kneeled down to see his face, which was hidden in his shadows.  
  
"They want it, and I wont give it. I'm gonna die soon, and they want the truth." He sobbed. "I need to give it, but cant!"  
  
"It's okay." Nayru started.  
  
"No! It's not okay, they want it, and he wants it back, he wants it concealed, and I need to give it away, it'll be the death of me. I'm gonna die soon."  
  
"Uh." Din said, not knowing what to do.  
  
"We'll take it." Nayru said.  
  
"What?" Dark Link said.  
  
"We'll take it, and you will be free of. 'him.'" Nayru put her hands on his, and he looked up at her. His eyes were different, instead of blood- red eyes, he had sapphire-blue eyes.  
  
"But HE wants it, and he is in control, and he needs it." He sobbed again.  
  
"Don't worry, if you give it to us, we will save you."  
  
"Uh.okay. But we need to hide, he is around, and is checking on us." Dark Link got up and ran towards a tree near another entrance to the garden. "Follow me!"  
  
They followed him and he led them to a table, which, amazingly, had no one around it.  
  
"Okay, give 'it' to us, and we will set you free." Din said.  
  
"Yes, of course." He replied. He raised his hands and an orb formed in front of them, they saw where Gannon was, and knew how to get to him. They finally got "it" out of him. "Now please free me."  
  
Nayru and Din raised their hands and repeated the words "Sleep-the-night-is- young-sleep-the-night-is-young-and-you-shall-be-set-free.  
  
They walked out of the garden and Din returned to the Sacred Realm, and Nayru returned to her room, where Dark Link was at, and his dead troops.  
  
"Thank you." Dark Link said, but it was his child-version's voice. And that was his last words. His "Orb of Destruction" disappeared when he died, and Nayru heard something at the door.  
  
She looked at the door to the room, it opened, a blue light surrounded the door, and a zora walked in.  
  
End Of Chapter------------------------  
  
Well how was it,..i hope it was good to you guys, and please don't think nasty stuff when he kept on saying "they want it" cuz there are a lot of perverts out there that would think that, just like my brother. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter: Chapter 18: And old friend and Enemy.  
  
~Tomby 


	18. An old friend, and Enemy

The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages  
  
Chapter 18: An old friend, and Enemy.  
  
"She's back. And I know he can sense it, just because of what he did, doesn't mean that I wont be able to do anything about it! He thinks he's so smart, but repeating history, will repeat the outcome." --P.G.  
  
"Where is he?" Said the Zora, a female zora, hidden within the mist of her mystery. "He's in trouble, where is he?"  
  
"Are you--" Nayru started.  
  
"Yes; where is he?" She replied, staying where she was, and Nayru moved closer.  
  
"You shouldn't be here."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." The Zora said with impatience in her soft, womanly voice.  
  
"If Rauru finds out--"  
  
"If you will not help me find your destined, then I will not help YOU." "But before I leave, answer this question if you could: You are a goddess and sage, if that is what you want to call yourself at the moment, what do you do when a fellow friend of your power was forgotten?" She said, and real mist began to cover her barley visible body, and she was gone.  
  
"No--" She started.  
  
*Let her go, she needs to find him, they need to talk*  
  
"Of course, sister." She started her way out of her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I see.the.door." Said Link, tired, and out of breath. It had was almost two days since he started to "climb" the stairs in which were his only way to the main room of Gannon's Castle, and he was barely about to exit the cursed room.  
  
WHAPT!! "Aww.now what?" He said looking behind him; something had hit the floor.  
  
"Shhh.." Said the thing that fell to the floor.  
  
Link drew his sword.  
  
"Where is he?" Said the thing, the female Zora that Nayru had encountered with not long ago.  
  
"R--" He started, but she quickly stopped him.  
  
"No, answer me. Where is he? I can sense him in trouble, but I can't reach him. Where is he?"  
  
"Who?" He stared into the darkness of hallway he was in, which exited the room.  
  
"Answer me this question then, your friends, that's what you call them, but your true ones, what do you do, when they are forgotten?" She said with anger in her voice.  
  
"Uh." He felt a breeze of cold air, brush against his face. "Who are YOU?"  
  
"Answer it, and you will figure it out, good bye." She was gone.  
  
He took a step forward. "Goddess, can it be, is she back?" He turned around and walked to the end of the hall. "Freedom." The door opened by itself when he reached it, and he walked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"ARRGGHH!!" Yelled Darunia, while attacking the monster he had been dealing with since he entered his room. The monster was the re-revived Vovlagia, (I think that's how you spell it) the dragon, from Death Mountain.  
  
The dragon was from an old type of Dragon Race. The race was of "outsider- race", which meant that it was foreign to Hyrule. The name "Volvagia" comes from the Kokirish word "Vova", which mean Fire, and the Shikeah word "Lagia" which meant Dragon. The Goron race, after many years, mixed the two words, making it the Goron word "Volvaiga", which is not just a name, it means "Fire Dragon." And a legendary Goron named Darunia, which is the same name of the present Goron leader, destroyed the dragon after she went into the volcano, which she made erupt non-stop. He destroyed the one hundred-year-old dragon with a tool he made, nicknamed "The Goron Special Crop," which is known to some as the "Megaton Hammer."  
  
"Die you reincarnate!" Darunia yelled, watching the Dragon dive into the ground, and hiding. Gannon had set-up the same room where Link had fought her before, or in the future.  
  
"You shall die, and I will have REVENGE!!" She yelled, popping out of the ground, thus, lunging Darunia across the room.  
  
As soon as he saw that she popped out of the ground, he threw the megaton hammer at her, and with much precision. The hammer hit her on her head, and she knocked out. Her usual weak point. "ARRGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed, and Darunia jumped towards her, of course after he landed from being lunged across the room, and he picked up his hammer, which was in front of Volvagia's head.  
  
She screamed again, not knowing what to do, especially from that pulsing feeling from the hit, she opened her mouth, and spat out fire at him. His not-so-weak-point. He lunged himself with the hammer towards her head, again, and her head flew back. (with her body, she isn't that easy)  
  
A sudden chill froze the fire-eating dragon. The door busted open, and a quick surge of icy wind flew through the room, freezing Volvagia even more.  
  
The zora was there. (and by now you should know who she is, but for thoe not-so-getiing-the-clues-people, I will keep on giving you more clues-to- find-out-who-she-is-just-like-the-other-people) She walked over to Darunia, who was also weakened by the chill and "frozen-air." But after a few moments seeing that the dragon was frozen, he began to feel a lot better and he started to talk to the Zora.  
  
She was hidden in mist, again, and he couldn't see her, just like the others. "Where is he?" She asked.  
  
"I am Darunia, who are you, and who is "he"? He got up and crossed his hands, sending a "Blocking shield" around Volvagia.  
  
"No time, where is he?" She began to be impatient again.  
  
"Do you mean, Mikau?" Darunia said, hoping that a good response would be replied.  
  
"You already know, if you do not wish to tell me, then fine, but answer this question, if you can: Power, you like, I know it. What do you do when someone is taken over by power, and cannot help themselves?" She said, leaving an orb of frozen water behind, a gift Darunia thought. "Good-bye." She disappeared into the mist again, and left Darunia in question.  
  
"It was her, it has to be." He said, picking up the orb with his hands. The orb was cold, and he threw it at the Dragon, she woke.  
  
Darunia grabbed the hammer and with all of Goron strength, and with all of the strength of the "Chosen Gorons" he threw it and threw it at her chest. Her heart.  
  
She fell, and disintegrated, falling into the world that Phantom Gannon had been sent into. The world between the two dimensions of banishment.  
  
He walked out of his room, but he knew it wasn't really over in there, he knew that Gannon would find a way to retrieve her again, but he need to speak with the others.  
  
He saw Link at the bottom of the castle, actually he saw the shimmer of his sword, the gilded Kokiri sword. Darunia lifted his hands, and he gently flew down towards Link, they met, and saw a blue orb float over them, it flew straight up and into a room where a blue light came out.  
  
She found him. The light struck back into the room, and there was total silence. A sudden thump made Link and Darunia jump, and then a scream loud as Bongo Bongo was screamed.  
  
And all the light that was in the castle went out. She found him, and something had happened.  
  
"I will get you." Said a gloomy voice and Link and Darunia were pulled further into the darkness. "And Ruto."  
  
End Of Chapter---------------------  
  
Well I hope you liked this one, and with all the other chapters in this story. Uh..please Read And Review, because I have nothing better to do. : ( Oh wait I have finals for my classes in school. Damn I do have something to do.: D  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 19: A sage, a Princess, and Morpha 


	19. A Sage, a princess, and Morpha

The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages  
  
Chapter 19: A Sage, a Princess, and Morpha  
  
"My key!! Where is my key?! I'm sure that I left it here somewhere, or with someone..PHANTOM GANNON. He was keeping the key for me, but I sent him away. No, he probably didn't take it, or maybe. If they find it I.would.be.revealed .. Now I see what he meant by "It" repeating again." --G.A.  
"Mikau?" It was night at the time, and the lights were out all over the castle. Something had happened upstairs, in one of the towers. And a familiar Zora princess, Ruto, was looking for Mikau.  
  
"He is here." Said a woman's voice.  
  
"Then, show him."  
  
"As you wish, princess." Said the voice, and a blue figurine walked out, it was Morpha. Morpha was in hylian state, thus, having a hylian body. Mikau was stuck in her, her clear body was showing that Mikau was being used, power wise.  
  
Ruto gasped. "Looks like Gannondorf needed you better." Ruto was going to try to get Morpha mad.  
  
"I see, and what does an ex-sage plan to do about it."  
  
"Power." She said. "I have more power than you, so I guess you just answered your question."  
  
"Oh, dear, you must not see him. He's in me, I have his power, you cant possibly beat me just with the fact of power." Morpha moved closer; her nucleus was different than it had been. All inside her body was a broken part of her nucleus, one in each of her arms, or her legs, feet, hands, but the most was in where her brain would be. It was actually quite disturbing having to see her like that. "Although now that I have most of it, I should kill him." She was bluffing, but Ruto couldn't tell. Morpha was using her own "tactic."  
  
Ruto thought for a while then said, "Go ahead, I was here to..kill him anyway."  
  
Morpha was ready for that response. "Liar."  
  
"No, seriously, I did, uh.that's why I'm gonna help you." She out stretched her hands towards Morpha. "Here take some of mine."  
  
Morpha moved closer to her, and Ruto shot out some ice shards from her palms, creating temporary holes in Morpha. "Just enough to get him out." She jumped, and shot an ice shard right at one of Morpha's nuclei in her hand. She froze Morpha.  
  
Ruto jumped into Morpha, and pulled on Mikau, he woke. She flew out, with Mikau in between Ruto's left arm. Morpha un-froze, she looked at them. "How stupid of you." Her ripped "skin" flew back into her, but her nuclei disintegrated. "It's just one arm, it wont change your fate."  
  
Mikau was very dizzy, and stumbled when he started to walk away from Ruto. "You're back, why?"  
  
"I'll explain later, there's a new-and-improved-Morpha right in front of us." Mikau looked at Morpha.  
  
"Didn't I kill you?" He asked, still weary from having his powers drained from him. But he was regaining them, slowly.  
  
"Very funny, now that you've woken up, how about trying to stay focused?" Ruto said.  
  
"Enough, you got what you wanted, now it's my turn." Morpha said, moving closer. "Your death."  
  
Ruto put her hands behind her back, and formed an orb. Morpha just stared at her in question and before she could do anything, Ruto struck her with a huge ice shard. It pierced her body with such precision, and speed, Morpha didn't even see the attack. All she knew was that another one of her nuclei was struck dead. Her left leg froze, just like her arm.  
  
"Useless fools." Morpha muttered. She waved her hand, and a powerful blast of icy water hit Ruto and Mikau.  
  
They flew back, far back in the room; that is how powerful that blast was. Mikau shot out some ice shards, while he was flying backwards, and it stopped Morpha from finishing her attack. They all fell to the floor, and Ruto and Mikau formed two orbs, one of ice, and one of hot water. First Mikau threw the hot orb, and then Ruto threw the ice one. It hit Morpha, first burning her; then almost breaking her body with the sudden change of temperature. They almost had killed her. But she still had some power in her, and with that, she formed about eight orbs of ice and threw them at Mikau and Ruto. Mikau blocked with his electrifying shield, and Ruto blocked with a usual "Sage-Countering-Attack." The ice orbs disintegrated, and Morpha was furious. Ruto raised her hands; she had had enough. Mikau didn't recognize was she was doing, but after about five seconds he knew, and felt it. She was becoming a "Fire-Zora" (if you don't get it, its in my other story :The Legend Of Zelda: The Real Sage Of Water) and he too raised his arms, and they were becoming Fire-Zoras, together.  
  
Morpha didn't know what they were doing, so she jumped in the air, and grew a special orb. And orb of power*1, and even though she did not know what she was up against, she still formed it anyway.  
  
"Die." Said Morpha.  
  
A firey boundary covered Mikau and Ruto, together, and the light from the fire was too much for Morpha, she was temporally blind. The light dimmed, and Morpha's vision came back to her. She opened her eyes and saw Mikau and Ruto standing next to each other. They were both a little taller than usual, and Ruto's skin, which was usually blue and white, was now red and orange, her eyes shut. Mikau's skin stayed the same, but his tunic and head-tail like thing (once again, I do not know what it is called, im so stupid) were red, his eyes also shut.  
  
"What is this,...power?" Morpha asked amazed. She never felt such a power, the only like it was "Gannondorf." She finished. "Only Gannon has this power,.HOW DARE YOU SUMMON HIS POWER UNDER MY WATCH!!!!" She ran towards the powerful zoras, but Mikau turned his head and she stopped. He turned his head towards Morpha, and opened his eyes. His eyes, which were all dark blue, now were just white. Not pupil or retina, just white.  
  
He opened his mouth, and said, "Requa-mon-watre...REQUA-MON-WATRE!"  
  
Ruto opened her eyes, but still looking at him, and said, "Summon, of zora water...The water..will..prevail..." Morpha was frozen, not by power, but by freight. Ruto turned her head fast, and a ::snap:: noise came from her neck. She looked at Morpha. "The power of water will.."  
  
Mikau looked at Ruto, "Prevail." And within a second Mikau and Ruto jumped at Morpha, and pushed out one of her nuclei.  
  
"Bastards!" Morpha yelled.  
  
Mikau and Ruto were moving all around the room with great precision, and agility, that Morpha tried to attack them, but by the time she created a shard of ice, they had already taken out another one of her nuclei.  
  
After about five minutes Mikau stopped moving, and ran straight to Morpha, but Morpha had a plan "up her sleeve". As soon as she saw Mikau, even for that one second, Morpha shot out a swarm of ice shards, slowing don't Mikau. She caught him.  
  
"AH HA!!" Morpha laughed. "Attack, and your fellow sage will die." And from the looks of it (at that time) Mikau didn't have a chance, even with his Gannon-like*2 powers. He was confined within Morpha's body, and every sage knew, even Mikau, that Morpha's body could keep even the Great Nayru in her body. "You actually thought you had a chance?" She was looking at Mikau in her body.  
  
Ruto stopped moving, she jumped from the ceiling down to Morpha, landing right in front of her. "He may not have, but I will, ahem do." Ruto formed two orbs of hot-spring water, and shot them into Morpha's body. She fell. "You see," She put her foot on her stomach, not letting Morpha drag her in with Mikau. "The power of good always wins, no matter how long it takes, it always wins." She put her hands together, forming a blinding orb of water power, and leaned forward. "Even though, Mikau, it may seem hopeless, don't give up, the good will prevail." Morpha began to heat up and her body started to burn Ruto's foot. Ruto felt the heat, but pushed her foot down harder. "And the bad, well, you'll find out what happens to bad." She let go of her orb, and it shot out thousands of orbs, they were all flying around the room, and then they all started to fly towards Morpha's body, and by that time Ruto had already backed-up away from Morpha's body. All the orbs entered Morpha's body, thus, filling her body with pure orbs, and Mikau flew out. Ruto ran towards him, seeing that while he was in Morpha's body, he returned to his regular self. She caught him, and jumped away from Morpha. Ruto flew up and watched Morpha filled with orbs, and she counted down. "3..2..1.." Morpha, disintegrated, and her power, which was in the shape of Gannon, flew out of the room. She was gone, gone forever.  
  
Ruto, still carrying Mikau, flew towards the door to the room, and opened it. She landed down at the entrance to the great castle, and put Mikau down.  
  
A cold mist arose and Ruto looked down to see Mikau, but something stopped her. "Your power will never stop him, neither you or that sage! Gannon will win, and you will die." Said a dark voice. Majhobi.  
  
Authors-Note-Thingy: Well I know I took fooooooooorrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr for this chapter, but I think it was good. But hey, I'm the author so its up to you readers out there. So please R&R and here are the explanations:  
  
*1= orb of power, an orb of power is just a way for a goddess, or sage, even for evil to make a fast enough attack, with much power, thus, creating the name "orb of power". But in Morpha's case she took longer, she was using Gannon's power, which made it harder for her to make the orb of power faster, because the power behind the orb of power is the three goddesses. Even though evil forces are evil they still can use power from the three golden goddesses. (get it?) Well let me explain better. The three goddess created everything, making the evil in Hyrule part of them, which gives the evil forces the chance to summon a quick power from them. The sages are different though, yes they get the power from both the goddesses and themselves, most of the power is their own power. (and to think this is all in my head? I know what you're thinking, does this guy have a life, the answer yes hee hee..lol) And Gannon's power slows the goddesses power.  
  
*2= Gannon-like powers, I used this "term" because with the power that Mikau summoned, from himself (its in the real sage of water story), he powered up himself close to the level of where Gannon's power was.  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 20: Nabooru: Fire and Ice  
  
See you later.  
  
~Tomby 


	20. Nabooru: Fire and Ice

The Legend Of Zelda: The Battle Of The Ages  
  
Chapter 20: Nabooru: Fire and Ice  
  
"I knew they would follow me, follow me into this dreadful castle. Its just too bad that they don't even know, the truth. Gannondorf will have his fun, and soon they will be all washed up, nothing but ex-sages. It just worries me, when I saw Phantom Gannon leave, with that blade..." -M.J.S.  
  
Majhobi. Spirit of the past Shiekah? Perhaps not, perhaps the leader of a Hylain group of killers, and minion of Gannondorf.  
  
"How could you?!" Said the voice of Mikau; he had woken up, after the big fight with Morpha, in a cellar far beneath the grounds of Gannon's Castle. Gannon's Great-Between-The-Dimensions-Of-The-Hylian-World-Castle. The cellar was more of a prison with enchanted, spelled, whatever you may call magic, magick, chains. He was stuck to a wall with many pre-prisoners, many of whose bodies' were decaying. This castle was old. Not in Hylian years, but in the dimensions thought of time. Endless.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get free, somehow." Said Ruto, the past Princess of the Zora race, and past Sage of Water. A decision was made a few years back; Ruto decided that she didn't want the responsibility to be a sage, over one of the four elements. She had had enough, she wanted out, and made the decision of leaving. Her fault. All this was running though her head, but she still had hope.  
  
"Leave it." Majhobi said, floating towards Mikau. "You see him? Gone! Within minutes, your little sage-friend could be killed."  
  
Mikau tried to hit Majhobi, but he laughed.  
  
"I am but spirit, you can not damage me, for I am invincible." He floated towards Ruto, who was also in chains. "A friend of yours, I believe from the Desert. She is in trouble, but where are her friends to save her?" He looked at Ruto straight into her eyes. "They're gone."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*Later*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Nabooru, Queen of the desert. One within the spirit of the desert, was in a room full of sand, and spirits from Hyrule. She had been there for sometime, but asleep. But she was moving, moving into awareness, and soon she would wake.  
  
She woke.  
  
"Huh...." Still sleepy from the very long sleep. "Desert?" She jumped from the sand. "Am I back? Was this just a dream?" She looked around, feeling a presence of a familiar power. "Witch." She turned around sharp. "es."  
  
She clutched her fist, ordering her blades to shield her, and they did. They were still with her. The blades rushed towards her, and surrounded her. They protected her. And from what, you ask? From the two old hags that were right in front of her. Kotake and Koume.  
  
"I see you've finally waken." Said Koume. The Fire Witch.  
  
"She is a lazy one, Koume." Said Kotake. The Ice Witch.  
  
"She can't even run a fortress, let alone the powers of Gannon." Said Koume.  
  
"I'm tired of watching her. Lets have our fun." Kotake flew around Nabooru, and Nabooru watched her every move.  
  
"Yes. Our fun." Koume flew towards Kotake, but was stopped by one of Nabooru's blades. "Stubborn--"  
  
"I am a queen, the new, the young, and the powerful." She shot a look at her blades. "And these here, they will be the death of you two!" She jumped, actually, she did back-flips, until she was far enough to focus her power.  
  
BLACK. All around. All around her, but a light. A bright light? No, a dim one, wait, a fire. Men? No women.  
  
CLEAR. She was back, and the witches were already aiming their hands toward her. Two beams of Ice and fire shot out from the two hags, they were flying, spinning around each other (the beams) almost hitting Nabooru, another one of her blades blocked the attack.  
  
"What was that?" She said to herself, wondering if she had had a vision, or a black out. Was it caused by the witches to distract her? Maybe, but Nabooru was thinking a straight yes. "Pitiful hags." Nabooru jumped towards the two witches, which were about some few feet away from her, she shot an orb of power to them. It hit, they fell, but got back up as fast as the attack was made.  
  
They shot back. BLACK. The same place. She was aware of that. The light quickly flew towards her, the women back in her sight. But more was shown with this one. The women were doing a dance. A Gerudo ritual dance? That's what it looked like. But there's something that they are dancing around.is that a bab.  
  
CLEAR. She was back.  
  
"Fools, for such a pitiful trick." Nabooru said to herself. She jumped at them, and her blades flew straight towards the witches. The witches tried to dodge the attack, but couldn't, they were down and couldn't get up.  
  
"Wa-tranic!" Yelled Koume and Kotake together, they summoned a wind. The wind blew Nabooru back towards a quicksand hole, but luckily, Nabooru flew up into the air, and shot more orbs of power. Her blades still flying all around her.  
  
"Ugh.." Nabooru, by the goddess I shall defeat you! She thought.  
  
BLACK. The same place again. She was once again aware of that. The light flew to her again and she could see the women dancing again. They were dancing.around.a..baby. The baby had brown hair and next to the baby were two blades.  
  
CLEAR. She was back.  
  
"Again?" Nabooru said. She threw one of her blades and Koume. Direct hit.  
  
"Queen, I swear, we WILL KILL you." Kotake said.  
  
"T-t-t-win-rova." Koume managed to say.  
  
"No.NO!" Nabooru yelled, and threw all of her blades at the two old hags. The two witches put their hands facing the direction from which the blades were flying from and used a lot of power to create a shield. A temporary one. The witches began their transformation. Blue and Red smoke covered the two witches and when all the smoke settled, Twinrova was revealed.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Nabooru said. She couldn't believe that the two witches blocked her attack.  
  
BLACK. The same place again. She could see the women dancing around the baby again. The women were chanting something..  
  
"Wat-ier-Nab-Frirer-ooru!" The women kept chanting and chanting, and Nabooru finally realized that this wasn't a trick at all, the goddess were showing her, her birth ceremony, and something that was lost within the ages of battles: Her power over the desert water and fire. She knew what to do, she knew how to defeat the witches.  
  
CLEAR. She was back and ready to defeat the old hag, or er.now the young witch.  
  
Twinrova appeared right in front of Nabooru and began to form their staffs. Their brooms were their staffs and they floated to Twinrova gently, and when they flew up, they formed into Twinrova's staffs. Nabooru commanded her swords to protect her again, but Twinrova was already done forming her two staffs: The staff of the Ice and the Staff of the Fire. Both gifts from the goddess from the desert.  
  
"Queen, good-bye." Twinrova pointed her staffs at Nabooru, but Nabooru started her chant.  
  
"Wat-ier-Nab-Frirer-ooru!" She said, not knowing what how it would help her. But it did, and it did great too. The two staffs jumped out of Twinrova's hands, and flew to Nabooru's hands.  
  
They were huge so Nabooru could barely hold them, she lifted them, and noticed that Twinrova was shocked. "Ice of the desert, release onto thee; fire of the desert release onto thee, forever containing the tainted powers of the desert goddess. FOREVER CONTAINING THE TAINTED POWERS OF THE GODDESS!" She yelled and a surge of ice and fire rushed into Twinrova, heating her to heart, and freezing her to her soul. The same as which they would have done to Nabooru.  
  
Twinrova fell the ground, and underneath them opened a portal to an unknown place, they fell in and the two staffs as well. The only thing left from the two staffs were two stones: A sapphire and a Ruby. They flew to Nabooru, she had gained the power of the Desert goddess once again.  
  
End of Chapter----------------------------  
  
Damn this was a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg time since I updated this story. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and ill see ya later.  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 21: The Key of Power 


End file.
